XVocaloid
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Rin yang pintar,Miku sang Lolita, Len sang selebriti, Kaito sang komikus hentai, Kiku sang perias gothik, Ring yang identik dengan harisen dan beberapa teman lainnya yang aneh bergabung membuat klub cosplay bernama X-Vocaloid! Berbagai suka duka dan cerita percintaan terjadi di kelompok ini!/Riview Minna
1. Chapter 1:XVocaloid

**Declamair: Vocaloid bukan punya Hikaru! XO**

**Happy Reading!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dengan gaya dikuncir twintail dibawah sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan santai. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang dijauhi oleh semua siswa karena kepintarannya. Memang apa yang salah jika menjadi pintar dan serba bisa?

Kadang gadis itu lelah dijahili. Setiap pulang sekolah, ia selalu dijahili dengan berbagai modus yang berbeda. Mereka menjahili gadis itu tanpa belas kasihan. Tapi, gadis itu tegar menghadapinya, ia tak pernah menangis dan menyesali kepintaran yang dimilikinya.

Gadis itu berjalan di pinggir jalan saat matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya. Gadis itu sudah biasa datang saat matahari belum terbit. Ia berjalan sambil menatap langit yang masih sedikit gelap.

"Apa aku sebaiknya tak ada 'ya?" gumam gadis itu masih tetap menatap langit. Pandangannya seakan kecewa pada Tuhan karena hidupnya yang kacau.

Gadis itu masih hidup karena ingin membanggakan Kaa-san yang bekerja keras untuknya. Meski sekarang ia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen.

BRUUK!

Sang gadis jatuh tersungkur karena ditabrak dari belakang oleh seseorang. Buku yang dipegangnya berserakan di tanah.

"M-maaf… a-aku tak melihatmu!" permintaan maaf dari mulut orang yang menabrak gadis itu pun keluar. Sang gadis hanya mengangguk tanda kalau ia sudah memaafkan orang itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya orang yang menabrak itu sambil membantu merapikan buku sang gadis yang berantakan.

"Rin Kamine," jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh. Ia masih sibuk membereskan bukunya.

"Oh… Murid baru 'ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu," ucapan pemuda itu membuat Rin menoleh padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tak mengenalnya?

"Len Kagamine," ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum setelah Rin menoleh padanya.

"Oh… Kagamine-kun," hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Rin.

"Ah, maaf. Aku buru-buru! Sampai jumpa, Rinny~~" ucap Len lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke Rin.

'Rinny? Sok akrab banget!' pikir Rin.

**Rin P.O.V**

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah yang masih sangat lama waktu pelajaran dimulai. Aku bingung dengan anak 'shota' tadi. Kenapa ia memanggilku 'Rinny'? Kenapa ia tak mengenalku yang selalu diolok karena kepintaranku yang melebihi manusia normal? Sudahlah, untuk apa dipikirkan? Toh, aku sudah sampai sekolah.

Pelajaran dimulai sangat lambat sampai akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid pergi berdesak-desakan untuk keluar kelas, bahkan ada yang terinjak-injak. Sadisnya manusia…

Aku hanya menyaksikan anak yang terinjak itu sambil mengunyah bento yang kubawa. Aku makan sendiri di kelasku, tak ada yang mau berteman denganku.

"Namamu Rin Kamine 'kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut teal dengan gaya twintail.

"Ya, Hatsune-san," jawabku. Sebenarnya aku sudah hapal semua nama murid kelasku, dia salah satunya.

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya sedikit kaget. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Mau berteman denganku?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Aku langsung menatapnya heran, tak pernah ada yang mau berteman denganku.

"Kau yakin? Kau bisa dijauhi," ucapku. Dia hanya memeringkan kepalanya.

"Memang apa yang salah? Lagipula, banyak yang menjauhiku karena aku dianggap aneh," ucapnya, aku menatapnya sebentar. Penampilannya bisa disebut Lolita, karena rambutnya yang dikuncir twintail diikat oleh pita berwarna hijau dengan renda-renda putih, seragam bagian atasnya pun berenda, sepertinya hasil modifikasi.

"Kau Lolita 'ya?" tanyaku balik. Sernyum manisnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"KYAAA~~~ RUPANYA ADA YANG TAHU LOLITA!~~" teriak Hatsune sambil memelukku bisa mati kalau begini!

"H-Hatsune…s-se-sesak!" ucapku terbata-bata karena pasokan udara yang menipis.

"Gomen ne… Hey, bagaimana kalau kita buat klub?" ajak Hatsune. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung. "Kau tahu 'cosplay'? Bagaimana kalau kita buat klub 'cosplay'?" ajaknya lagi. Cosplay, aku memang tahu itu.

"Ya, aku tahu 'kok, Hatsu-" "Miku!" ia memotong ucapanku. Kesal 'sih. Tapi, jarang yang memintaku memanggil nama kecil mereka.

"Baiklah… Miku-chan… Apa nama klub kita?" tanyaku. Matanya bling-bling, memang ada yang menggemaskan 'ya?

"X-Vocaloid!" ucap Miku semangat. Jarang aku bisa mengobrol, untung bekalku sudah habis.

"Boleh, siapa saja anggotanya?" tanyaku.

"Aku ikut!" teriak sesorang dari pintu kelas. Aku menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang menabrakku tadi pagi sedang berlari kecil ke arah mejaku.

"Aku boleh ikut 'kan?" tanyanya. Siapa 'ya namanya? Aku lupa. Dia bukan anaka kelasku 'sih…

"Boleh. Kau tahu cosplay?" tanya Miku. Pemuda itu mengangguk semangat dengan senyum lebar.

"Jarang ada yang membuat klub cosplay. Rinny ikut 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjukku.

"Rinny? Kalian sudah kenal?" tanya Miku. Aku hanya menggeleng dengan cepat, sementara pemuda itu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ara… Sepertinya Rin-chan dapat calon pacarnya 'nih," ucap Miku tak jelas. Apa maksudnya?

"Tenang saja, aku bukan pa-" "LEN-SAMA!~" "AKHIRNYA KAMI MENEMUKANMU!~~" ucapan Len terputus oleh teriakan segerombolan anak perumpuan yang sedang menari-nari gaje di depan pintu kelasku. Aku sweatdrop melihatnya.

"EH? KAU LEN KAGAMINE YANG TERKENAL ITU?!" kali ini teriakan Miku yang keluar. Teriakan yang hampir membuat jendela kelas pecah!

"Wah… Kau kenal aku 'ya?" tanya pemuda itu, Len Kagamine.

"Tentu, kau anak dari Leon Kagamine yang sangat terkenal itu 'kan? Hebat, aku bertemu langsung!" pekik Miku lagi. Aku hanya diam tak menggubris pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelasku 'ya. Nanti pulang sekolah kita bicarakan lagi soal klub ini. Jaa. Hatsune! Rinny~~" Kagamine mengucapkan itu sambil keluar kelas diikuti oleh fansgirl setianya.

Tak lama bel berbunyi. Miku pindah tempat duduk, ia memilih duduk denganku. Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan sangat membosankan!

Bel pulang berbunyi, Miku mengajakku untuk pulang bersama. Saat aku dan Miku berjalan menuju pintu kelas, jalan kami terhalang oleh pemuda pisang ittu!

"Ada apa Kagamine?" tanyaku, entah karena apa dia langsung cemberut.

"Panggil aku Len, jangan Kagamine!" ucapnya tak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali!

"Ok, Len. Apa maumu?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku. Mata Len langsung berbinar-binar. Kenapa lagi 'nih? Tadi Miku yang berbinar, sekarang anak ini? Dunia makin aneh!

"Aku mau membicarakan soal klub kita!" jawab Len dengan senyum lebar. Miku langsung menyeret aku dan Len ke arah kantin sekolah yang terletak di lantai bawah.

Sesampainya di kantin. Miku langsung menyebarkan daftar nama semua murid SMP Yamaha ini. Aku sampai sweatdrop melihat tumpukan kertas itu.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanyaku. Miku tersenyum kearahku. Entah ada apa, aku langsung merinding.

"Kita akan memilih orang yang tepat untuk klub kita! Kita pilih melalui absen ini!" jawab Miku dengan semangat yang kelewat batas.

"Bagaimana kalau Kaito? Dia pintar menggambar 'loh!" usul Len. Kaito? Maksudnya Shion? Seingatku dia 'kan anak kelas 2 SMA Yamaha.

"SHION? BOLEH!" teriak Miku semangat sambil menggebrak meja kantin, aku melihat sedikit retakan di meja akibat gebrakkan Miku.

"Miku naksir Kaito 'ya?" tanya Len jahil dengan seringai yang lebar.

"A-anu… Dia 'kan anak SMA," ucapku ragu. Mereka berdua menatapku.

"Dia kakak sepupuku. Aku akan menghubunginya!" ucap Len langsung menyalakan handphonya dan mengetikkan SMS.

"APA? SEPUPUMU? KENALKAN AKU DENGANNYA!" teriak Miku dengan lantang, kemudian Miku nari-nari gaje kesenangan.

"Mik, kamu itu Lolita. Kok' gaje banget 'sih?" tanyaku. Sudah teriak-teriak, sekarang nari-nari gak jelas lagi.

"Biarin! Yang penting ekspresif!" jawab Miku masih tersenyum lebar. Kuakui, Miku memang manis. Tapi, kalau kayak begini sikapnya, bisa mengurangi penampilannya yang manis!

"Kaito bilang mau" "HORAAAAYYY! WAKTUNYA PEDEKATE!" Miku langsung berteriak kesenangan setelah Len bilang kalau Kaito setuju.

"Tapi, Kaito itu hentai 'loh," ucapan Len berhasil membuatku dan Miku menatapnya.

"Yang benar?" tanyaku. Len mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Di rumahnya, ada empat rak komik hentai, ditambah beberapa gambar buatannya yang hentai," jelas Len sambil memandang atap-atap kantin dan tangan yang menghitung jumlah koleksi Kaito-senpai.

"Tak apa! Sekarang kita cari lagi!" ucap Miku sambil menyebar kertas daftar murid itu,."Ah, bagaimana kalau Kiku Juon?" usul Miku.

"Juon? Seingatku penampilannya seperti Obake 'kan?" tanyaku, Miku mengangguk.

"Tapi, kalau sedang cosplay penampilannya lain 'loh. Aku pernah melihatnya cosplay, meski cosplay Obake 'sih…" celetuk Len.

Kiku Juon, anak kelas sebelah. Yang kudengar ia selalu berpenampilan menyeramkan dengan mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

"Tapi, ia pintar tata rias 'loh!" promosi Miku. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"YEY! Aku akan menghubunginya!" ucap Miku sambil berlari membawa handphonenya untuk menghubungi Kiku.

Di sinilah aku, berdua bersama seorang selebriti sekolah yang menurutku 'SHOTA'.

"Rin tak pernah berdebat seperti tadi 'ya?" tanya Len dengan suara lembut.

"Belum. Biasanya, aku selalu dilempar tepung setiap keluar kelas," .Aku enggan melihat bagaimana ekspresinya.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku melihat beberapa anak yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasmu sambil membawa telur, tepung dan air. Mungkin untuk menyirammu. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati," nasihat Len. Kenapa ia perhatian padaku?

"Hayooo~~~ Siapa yang pacaran 'nih?~~" suara Miku membuatku menatap kearahnya. Ia sedang tersenyum jahil. Dasar, Lolita!

"Hehe… Oh ya, Kiku bilang mau. Sekarang kita pulang aja dulu. Besok kita omongin lagi bareng Kiku dan My Loved Aisu sepulang sekolah~~" ucap Miku. Kenapa ia menyebut Kaito-senpai dengan sebutan yang aneh?

Setelah pembicaraan itu, aku, Miku dan Len pulang bersama Karen arumah kami berdekatan. Semoga besok akan menyenangkan seperti hari ini.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Ok, segitu dulu. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan lama update. Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel Cosplay:The Series. Tapi, aku buat berbeda. Disini akan ada beberapa pairing yang semoga disukai. Rencananya fic yang Angel In The Lake akan kuhapus karena takut menyinggung penggemar VanaN'Ice. Harusnya kalau ada Kiyoteru nama grupnya Gensou Airly! Aku salah pengertian antara Gensou Airly dengan VanaN'Ice! Ok, akhir kata, review please~~


	2. Chapter 2: Putri Hantu dan Putri Harisen

Chapter 2 update! Semoga readers sekalian menyukainya!

**Happy Reading!**

**Declamair: Vocaloid punya Yamah dan Crypton!**

**Rin P.O.V**

Huah… Sudah pagi. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu jika menikmatinya! Jika sedang dijahili, rasanya waktu berjalan 100 tahun!

Setelah aku mengumpulkan kesadaran secara penuh, aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi! Air hangat! Aku datang!

Setelah tiba di kelas, aku hanya melihat Miku dan…Len, pemuda kuning yang sangat menyebalkan! Keduanya menatapku bersamaan.

"Ohayou, Rinny~~" ucap si Kuning Berjalan, Len dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Ohayou," jawabku malas. Aku segera berjalan ke kursiku di sebelah Miku.

"Rin-chan disapa artis 'kok cemberut 'sih?" tanya Miku dengan nada jahilnya.

"Malas aku berurusan dengannya!" jawab Rin cepat. Len hanya pura-pura tak dengar saja.

"Rinny, mulai sekarang aku pindah ke kelas kalian loh~~" ucap si Banana Mania dengan senangnya. WHAT?! KE KELASKU?!

"Jangan bercanda!" balasku ketus.

"Aku serius, Rinny~~~" ucapnya dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah pacaran. Masih jam 05.12 sudah pada ngumpul di sekolah? Anak rajin!" ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Aku, Miku dan Len menoleh ke pintu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru laut dengan syal biru di lehernya dan ia mengenakan seragam SMA Yamaha.

"Kaito? Kenapa di sini?" tanya Len pada pemuda itu. Jadi, dia yang namanya Kaito Shion yang dipuja-puja semua murid cewek di SMA Yamaha? Lumayan 'sih. Tapi, hentai…

Aku menoleh ke arah Miku. Dia diam membatu di tempat. Hahaha… Pasti grogi ketemu Kaito-senpai. Aku kembali melihat ke Kaito-senpai yang sedang berjalan ke mejaku.

"Len, kau bilang tak punya pacar. Sekarang, pagi-pagi sudah diperebutkan dua cewek," goda senpai mesum itu. Aku? Memperebutkannya? NO WAY!

"Kaito, mereka tak memperebutkanku. Meski aku mau 'sih kalau Rinny…" ucap Len dengan bisikan di akhir kalimat. Padahal aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku dengar Banana Freak!" ucapku. Ia malah senyum-senyum gaje.

"Oh ya, nama kalian siapa?" tanya Kaito-senpai sambil menunjukku dan Miku yang membeku seperti es.

"Aku Rin Kamine, yoroshiku," ucapku, Kaito-senpai mengangguk. Kemudian aku, Len dan Kaito-senpai menatap Miku bersamaan. Miku yang sadar ditatap kembali ke dunia nyata.

"M-Miku…H-Hatsune…" bisik Miku gugup. Cinta pertama 'ya?

"Miku-chan lucu 'ya," ucap Kaito-senpai dengan senyum. Aku melihat Miku pingsan dengan senyum, wajah merah, mata berbentuk hati dan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Bisa mati bahagia 'tuh!

"Miku! Dia mimisan!" pekik Kaito-senpai yang langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Miku yang terkulai lemas di atas kursinya.

"Biarkan saja, toh, dia bahagia…" ucap Len sambil menopang dagu dan memakan pisang yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

"A-aku tak apa…" ucap Miku yang kemudian bangun sambil mengelap mimisannya.

Aku dan yang lainnya mengobrol cukup lama. Beruntung kami masuk jam 09.00. Jadi, masih lama!

Saat pelajaran dimulai, Len selalu melempar bola kertas ke arahku. Apa maksudnya 'sih? Ganggu tahu!

Akhirnya, selama pelajaran aku diganggu oleh si Banana Freak sementara Miku yang kadang kena bola kertas malah ngayal sambil ngeluarin iler. Ngebayangin Kaito-senpai 'kali ya?

Yang pasti, aku gak bisa konsentrasi gara-gara DIA!

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku segera membuka kotak bekalku. Len langsung menghampiri mejaku. Ia memutar kursi di depan mejaku dan sekarang ia berada di hadapanku.

"Kenapa kau melempariku kertas?" tanyaku ketus. Ia hanya nyengir selebar senyuman MONYET!

"Hanya mencari kesenangan ditengah pusingnya otak," jawabya dengan cengiran kuda.

"Wah… Udah pada makan duluan 'nih. Boleh gabung 'gak?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku dan Len menoleh dan mendapati Kaito-senpai sedang berdiri di depan mejaku dengan senyum. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada Miku yang membeku. Astaga, Miku… Segitu cintanya Putri Lolita dengan Pangeran Hentai? Dunia makin aneh!

"Silahkan," ujar Len mempersilahkan Kaito-senpai duduk di bangku sebelahnya, berhadapan dengan Miku yang makin membeku.

Kami berempat makan bento kami dengan tenang. Hanya bisikan gosip beberapa gadis yang menghiasi kelas ini. Ku yakini itu adalah fans Len dan Kaito. Miku yang tadinya membeku segera membuka kotak bekalnya dan memakannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Permisi…" tunggu suara siapa itu? Aku baru pertama kali mendengar suaranya. Agak lirih 'sih.

Aku menatap Len, Kaito dan Miku bergantian tanpa menegakkan kepalaku yang sedikit menunduk. Kulihat wajah mereka bertiga terlihat pucat.

"Apa aku mengganggu…?" ucap suara itu lagi. Kami berempat melihat ke pinggir meja dnegan ragu-ragu. Wajah kami berempat langsung pucat seketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang membawa pisau dapur yang biasa untuk memotong daging di tangannya. Sebagian wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup rambut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~" teriakku, Miku, Len dan Kaito. Oh, Kami-sama. Inikah akhir hidup hambamu yang sudah sedikit berubah nasibnya?

"Apa kalian takut…?" ucap gadis itu sambil menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menutupi matanya dengan bandana berwarna putih dengan garis merah darah disisinya.

"Kiku! Jangan nakutin!" teriak Miku, wajahnya masih pucat. Len dan Kaito masih memegangi dada kiri mereka sambil mengatur nafas.

"Hampir jantungku copot…" gumam Kaito. Miku langsung terlihat panik.

"Kalau Senpai mati, nanti aku bagaimana?~~" ucap Miku dengan dramatis, ditambah penampilan Lolitanya menambah kesan dramatis dari ucapannya.

"Jadi… aku bagaimana?" suara Kiku kembali terdengar, dia bingung'ya?

"Kiku ambil kursi saja, duduk di bagian meja yang kosong," usulku. Kiku langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di antara Miku dan Kaito.

"Kiku, kau punya teman yang tahu cosplay tidak?" tanya Miku to-the-point. Kiku mengangguk.

"Ring Suzune, dia tahu banyak soal anime. Semua murid pasti mengenalnya karena selalu membawa harisen (kipas kertas) raksasa di tangannya," ucap Kiku.

"Ring yang sering membuat onar waktu orientasi tahun lalu?" tanya Miku. Kiku mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali, waktu istirahat tinggal sedikit. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi di rumahku," ucap Kaito-senpai sambil keluar kelas. Miku hanya menatapnya dengan linangan air mata. Dasar, Lolita lebay!

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi…" ucap Kiku sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Tak lama bel berbunyi, kami pun melanjutkan pelajaran dengan sangat bosan!

Waktu pulang tiba, aku, Miku dan Len langsung ke kelas Kiku untuk menemuinya. Kami menunggu di depan pintu kelasnya, beruntung warna rambutnya nyentrik, jadi mudah dikenali.

Satu-persatu murid kelas Kiku keluar. Tapi, Kiku belum keluar juga. Ada apa 'nih? Kenapa lama-lama perasaanku makin gak enak?

"Sudah lama menunggu…?" sebuah lirihan terdengar olehku. Kiku atau Obake 'ya?

"Kiku, bisa tidak 'sih tak mengagetkan kami!" Miku kesal rupanya. Kiku hanya mengangguk pelan.

PLAK PLAK

Sebuah bunyi kertas yang dihentakkan(?) terdengar olehku. Asalnya dari dalam kelas Kiku. Aku menoleh ke dalam kelas Kiku dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut biru langit semata kaki sedang menggampar seorang siswa dengan kipas kertasnya hingga babak belur.

"KUBILANG BAYAR SEKARANG, BAKA! BUKAN BESOK!" teriak gadis itu sambil menarik kerah kemeja siswa tersebut. Siswa itu sendiri hanya memohon ampun tanpa henti.

"Ring… Mereka datang…" panggil Kiku yang berdiri di sebelahku. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum manis. Kemudian, ia langsung melempar siswa yang sudah babak belur itu keluar kelas hingga hilang dari pandangan. Kuatnya…

"Jadi, kau Ring?" tanya Len dengan senyum. Mata keranjang 'nih anak…

"Yap, yoroshiku!" ucap gadis itu ceria.

"Len Kagamine," ucap Len sambil membungkuk ala butler.

"Kaito Shion, desu!" ujar Kaito dengan senyum manis. Sepertinya ada yang iri~

"Rin Kamine!" ucapku setelah sadar kalau ia menatapku.

"M-Miku Hatsune!" ucap Miku dengan jutek. Cemburu membakar hati sang Lolita!

"Kalian masih butuh anggota tidak? Aku tahu beberapa yang cocok," ucap Rin sambil memainkan harisennya di tangannya.

"Siapa yang cocok?" tanyaku. Temanku akan makin banyak 'nih.

"Lui Hibiki, ia pandai memainkan alat musik. Setahuku, ia sedang belajar musik band visual kei Jepang. Lalu, Lenka Agami, dia sangat pandai memotret. Setahuku ia pandai bahasa jepang dan tata pencahayaan. Itu saja," ucap Ring panjang lebar.

"Ya sudah. Besok kita bicarakan lagi. Kaito, besok saja 'ya ke rumahmu," ucap Len melirik ke Kaito yang sibuk memainkan pensil di atas buku sketsanya.

"Silahkan," jawab Kaito. Sepertinya, Miku kecewa.

"Yosh! Ayo pulang! Aku harus segera membantu ibuku!" ucap Rin dengan riang.

Kami pun berjalan keluar sekolah dan pulang ke rumah.

Semoga besok menyenangkan. Belum pernah aku merasakan rasanya berdebat!

**A/N: **Ok, segini dulu. Sepertinya, beberapa pairing sudah bisa ditebak. Rencananya anggotanya ada 12! Semoga banyak yang suka ceritanya! Makasih bagi yang udah fav fic abal ini! Riview ya. Flame pun diterima! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Music, Cat and Armor

**Declamair: Vocaloid bukan punya saya! Saya hanya punya cerita ini!**

**Warn: OOC,abal, gaje dan lain sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi kembali tiba, matahari belum menunjukkan sinarnya. Langit masih sedikit gelap. Seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun menyusuri jalan dengan santai di pagi hari Minggu ini.

'Sejak Miku mengajakku untuk membuat klub, hidupku berubah. Aku sudah tak sendirian lagi. Aku sudah tak kesepian lagi. Kalau Kakak tahu, ia pasti senang!' pikir gadis itu dengan sangat riang dan senyum di bibirnya yang kecil.

"RIIIINN!~~ MATTE!~~" Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar panggilan itu. Seorang pemuda tengah berlari dengan terengah-engah menuju gadis itu, Rin.

Setelah pemuda itu berada tepat di hadapan gadis itu, ia hanya membungkuk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan. Rin hanya memandanginya, menunggu pemuda itu bicara.

"Hah…Hah… Rin, Kaito bilang kalau sebaiknya kita langsung ke rumahnya." Mendengar ucapan sang pemuda, Rin sedikit kaget. Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Bolos? Masak harus langsung ke rumah si Pangeran Hentai tanpa sekolah?

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah, Len? Bolos?" tanya gadis itu. Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Len itu hanya menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap mata biru milik Rin yang seakan menghisapnya.

"E-etto… Hari ini 'kan Minggu," ucap Len sedikit gugup. Rin hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. Memang, hari ini Len tidak memakai seragam.

'Baka Rin! Saking semangatnya sekolah, sampai lupa ini hari Minggu!' batin Rin.

"Yang lain bagaimana?" tanya Rin, lagi.

"Sudah ku hubungi." Entah karena apa, jawaban Len membuat Rin sedikit kurang yakin. "Kau mau, kumpul di apartemenmu? Tentunya, kalau kau mengijinkan," lanjut Len. Rin hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Ya sudah. Suruh kumpul di apartemenku saja." Jawaban Rin membuat Len sangat senang.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo!" Len langsung menyeret Rin ke apartemen yang di tinggali Rin.

'Tahu darimana kalau apartemenku di sini?' pikir Rin.

Setelah menunggu, bel rumah Rin berbunyi. Rin yang diminta Len untuk menunggu pun langsung membukakan pintu. Di sana terlihat Miku, Ring, Kiku, Kaito, seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang membawa gitar dan sorang gadis berambut blonde diikat ponytail membawa kucing.

"Ohayou, Rin," sapa gadis berambut teal yang mengenakan gaun Lolita, Miku.

"Ohayou mo, Miku. Silahkan masuk," ucap Rin sopan. Semua yang berada di depan pintu apartemen Rin pun memasuki kamar apartemen Rin dan langsung duduk mengitari meja yang terletak di ruang tengah.

Mereka berbincang sebentar, sebelum Len datang dari dapur sambil membawa baki berisi beberapa gelas minuman dan semangkuk besar es krim untuk dimakan bersama.

"Makan!"

"Kami belum sarapan!"

"Es krim-ku!"

Kira-kira begitulah teriakan yang keluar. Len hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu meletakan baki di tengah meja.

Semuanya langsung mengambil gelas berisikan berbagai rasa itu. Ada jeruk, pisang, negi(?), lemon tea, apel, anggur dan lain sebagainya. Mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak beberapa gelas yang akan diambil oleh mereka. Terutama jus negi yang baunya nyengat*digampar Miku.

"Kalian diskusi duluan aja. Aku akan bawakan makanan," ucap Len, kemudian berlalu ke dapur. Sementara yang lain hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Memang, Len bisa masak?" tanya Miku.

"Bisa! Len jagonya kalau soal masak-memasak!" tukas Kaito dengan nada mantap. Semuanya hanya meragukan perkataan dari Pangeran Hentai itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, nama kalian siapa?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut oranye dan gadis berambut pirang diikat ponytail.

"Lui Hibiki, yoroshiku," ucap pria berambut oranye itu. Kini pandangan mengarah pada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang bermain dengan kucing yang dibawanya.

"Lenka Agami, yoroshiku," ucap gadis pirang itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kucing dipangkuannya.

"Makanan datang!" teriak Len yang kemudian menaruh piring-piring berisikan nasi+kare di atas meja.

"Hanya kare? Mana enak!" ledek Rin.

"Coba dulu, baru protes!" ucap Kaito membela Len yang sedang tersenyum kemenangan.

Semuanya yang berada di situ segera menyantap nasi kare yang disajikan oleh Len. Bahkan ada yang makan seperti orang kelaparan, ada juga yang makan dengan linangan air mata. Dasar kelompok aneh…

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Len dengan nada menantang setelah semua selesai makan.

"ENAK! OISHII! DELICIOUS! APAPUN ITU KATA-KATANYA, YANG PENTING ENAK!" jawab beberapa orang disana kecuali Rin yang mengumpat kesal, Kiku yang cuek dan Lenka yang masih makan.

Jujur, Rin merasa tersaingi dengan Len. Terutama, Rin tak bisa masak. Beres-beres kamar apartemennya saja, mungkin 1 tahun sekali. Itu pun kalau ibunya datang berkunjung.

TING TONG

Suara bel pintu Rin berbunyi. Rin segera bangkit dari tempatnya itu dan segera membuka pintu. Senyum Rin mengembang saat melihat pemuda berambut blonde pendek dengan beberapa jepit yang menjepit poni sang pemuda yang tengah berdiri dengan cuek.

"Rinto-nii, kenapa tak bilang kalau mau datang?" tanya Rin penuh antusias akan kedatangan kakaknya.

"Aku hanya mau menunjukkan sesuatu," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Rinto itu dengan sikap cueknya.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Rin sedang kedatangan tamu, jadi mungkin agak ramai," ucap Rin ramah. Rinto hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke ruang tengah.

Betapa terkejutnya semua tamu Rin mendapati Rin kembali dengan seorang pemuda tampan di belakangnya yang sedang membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Rin, itu pacarmu?" tanya Miku spontan. Rin hanya menggeleng. Sementara Rinto duduk di sofa tak jauh dari meja kecil tempat teman Rin berkumpul.

"Ini Rinto-nii, kakakku. Ia lebih tua 1 tahun. Jadi, ia kelas 9," jelas Rin sambil menunjuk Rinto yang sedang memainkan handphonenya.

"Ah, Rin. Coba kau lihat ini. Aku ke sini ingin menunjukkan itu padamu," ucap Rinto sambil menyodorkan tas plastik besar yang dibawanya pada Rin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rin bingung. Teman-teman Rin pun mengelilingi Rin, ingin ikut melihat isi tas plastik itu.

Rin membukanya. Rin dan teman-temannya terkejut melihat isi tas itu yang ternyata sebuah baju armor.

"Rinto-nii! Ini beli di mana? Keren!" ucap Rin kagum. Rinto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Buat sendiri." Jawaban Rinto berhasil membuat pandangan Rin dan semua temannya tertuju padanya. "Aku membuatnya untuk acara cosplay temanku," lanjut Rinto. Mata Miku langsung berbinar-binar.

"Maukah senpai bergabung dengan kelompok kami?!~" ajak Miku yang mirip pernyataan cinta.

"Kelompok apa?" tanya Rinto bingung.

"X-Vocaloid! Kami membuat kelompok cosplay!" jawab Miku dan Rin bersemangat.

"Boleh. Aku dengar sekolah Yamaha akan membuat pentas seni sekitar 3 bulan lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita sertakan diri?" usul Rinto.

"Setuju! " jawab beberapa orang di sana, sementara yang lainnya sibuk sendiri.

"Mumpung di sini, kita bicarakan soal penampilan kita nanti ya!" ucap Miku semangat. Semuanya pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Pertama, penampilan apa yang kita tampilkan?" tanya Miku dengan serius.

"Ne, nama kita semua rata-rata mirip Vocaloid dari Crypton Future Media 'kan?" tanya Lui. Semua mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan drama dengan menggunakan nama Vocaloid? Hitung-hitung, nama sudah mirip, tinggal pemilihan tokoh saja." Usulan Lui disambut baik oleh semuanya.

"Aku mau sang diva! Miku Hatsune!." pekik Miku riang. Mengingat rambut dan matanya yang sudah mirip dengan Diva virtual itu, jadi semuanya setuju.

"Ne, aku Rin Kagamine!" ucap Rin tak mau kalah. Rambut Rin memang sebahu, kalau ia mau melepas kuncirannya itu.

"Hei! Kagamine itu margaku!" ucap Len sedikit marah.

PLAK!

"Sudah! Rin dan Len jadi si kembar Kagamine!" ucap Ring menengahi sambil memainkan harisennya.

"STOP!" Teriakan Kaito membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menghentikan perkelahian kecil dan aktifitas mereka.

"Aku saja yang putuskan tokoh kalian! Toh, aku yang buat sketsa kostumnya," ucap Kaito datar.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang, kita tentukan saja nama julukan masing-masing dari kita!" usul Len. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Pertama aku!" ucap Kaito semangat. "Pangeran Hentai!" jawab semuanya kecuali Kaito.

"Kok Pangeran Hentai? Pangeran 'sih ok. Tapi, kok pakai Hentai 'sih?" protes Kaito.

"Kau 'kan Hentai. Terima saja," ucap Len menegarkan.

"Len, Pangeran Pisang! HAHAHA~~~" usul Rin disusul tawa mengejek darinya.

"Kok Pisang?" Protes Len.

"Jangan banyak protes!" balas Rin mengirimkan deathglarenya. Len hanya diam untuk keselamatan.

"Putri Jeruk!" umpat Len. Rupanya, Rin masih bisa mendengar umpatan Len.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Rin dengan aura dark.

"Putri Jeruk! Wee~~" ejek Len. Rin hanya menggeram kesal dan siap menghajar.

"Sudah! Kita lanjutkan!" ucap Kaito menengahi.

"Miku, sang Putri Lolita!" ucap Ring semangat. Miku hanya senyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ring, Putri Harisen…" ucap Kiku. Semuanya menoleh ke Kiku yang sedari tadi terlupakan. Kemudian senyum dan mengangguk serempak.

"Kiku sang Putri Hantu!" usul Rin. Kiku hanya mengiyakan, kemudian kembali sibuk bermain pisau dapur di pojokan.

"Lenka mau Putri Kucing!" ucap Lenka semaunya. Semuanya hanya mengiyakan saja, daripada kena cakar kucingnya.

"Lui, Pangeran Musik!" usul Ring. Lui hanya diam dengan wajah merah.

"Rinto, Pangeran Armor!" ucap semuanya serempak.

Setelah itu, mereka pun bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama. Merasakan suka yang dirasa bersama. Menumpahkan pada sahabat. Menantikan hari di mana mereka akan berjuang selanjutnya.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Ok, chapter ini selesai, mungkin agak aneh ya? Rin sampe lupa hari Minggu. Sekarang, balas review.

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Kaito-kun? O.o

Ne, saya sudah lanjutkan sesuai permintaan! Makasih sudah meriview! :)

**Pull:**

Hee? Tak usah dihapus? Padahal di chapter satu bisa membuat orang salah paham. Tapi, kalau begitu baiklah, saya akan mengganti VanaN'Ice menjadi Crypton Family. :)

Saya sudah lanjutkan! Makasih riviewnya! XD

**Draga09:**

Wah… Makasih udah suka ceritaku! XD

Kaito kujadikan mesum, karena sudah biasa kalau Gakupo yang mesum. Jadi, gentian sama Kaito! *plak

Ok, makasih riviewnya~ :)

Akhir kata, Riview Please~


	4. Chapter 4: Akai Wasabi to Akai Akuma

Nyaa~~ Chapter 4 update! Yay ^o^/

Kita balas review dulu!

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Yo juga! :D

Eh? Cat dikira SeeU? Kalau SeeU, nanti yang jadi penggemar armor bukan Rinto! Aku buat berpasangan! :)

Itu armor yang baju zirah dalam anime. Bukan baju polisi. :o

Arigatou telah meriview! XD

**elluka ga login:**

Gak apa kok kalau gak login juga! Yang penting riviewnya! XD

Yap, saya terinspirasi dari Cosplay the series! :D

Eh? Tahu webnya? Saya cuma tahu novelnya!

Saya melanjutkan! Terimakasih atas riviewnya! :D

**Draga07:**

'Gimana gitu'? Jarang 'sih Kaito jadi mesum di sebuah fic! Jadi, aku pikir Kaito cocok selain Gakupo! XD

Thanks for review!

Declamair ada di chapter sebelumnya! Saya malas menulisnya kembali. Mari kita mulai!

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin menyusuri lorong kelasnya, beberapa hari yang lalu ia diajak oleh Miku untuk membuat klub. Sekarang, Rin sudah memiliki banyak anggota klub dan teman termasuk kakaknya. Rin yang dulu sendiri, sekarang memiliki teman untuk berbagi keluh kesah.

Rin memasuki kelasnya, terlihat Miku, Len, Kaito, Kiku, Ring, Lui, Lenka dan kakaknya, Rinto sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Rin menghampiri mereka yang sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hei, sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Rin dengan senyum. Sementara yang disapa hanya menunjukkan wajah pucat kecuali Kiku dan Lenka yang netral.

"R-Rin… K-kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Len gugup.

'Sepertinya ada yang mereka rahasiakan dariku!' pikir Rin memandang mereka satu persatu. "Kalau kalian tak ingin memberi tahu, ya sudah. Aku mau ke perpustakaan!" ucap Rin ketus, dan berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang bernafas lega.

**Len P.O.V**

Untung Rin tak curiga! Bila ia curiga, batallah semua rencana kami.

"Jadi Len, kau mau kami membantumu mendapatkan Rin?" tanya Lui. Aku menggangguk. Aku melihat mereka saling bertukar pandang sengan _evil smile_ yang terpajang di wajah mereka. Sepertinya, akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat…

"Kami akan membantu, tapi kami harus mendapatkan markas yang cocok untuk klub kita. Agar kita bisa menyelesaikan proyek cosplay pertama kita! Aku mau markasnya di sekolah, supaya kita gampang ngumpulnya!" kata Miku panjang lebar. Jadi, ini persyaratannya? Lebih baik aku mendapatkan Rin tanpa minta bantuan mereka 'deh.

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Miku!" timpal Kaito yang membuat Miku mojok sambil ber-blushing- ria.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang mencari markas di sekolah? Kenapa tak cari sama-sama saja?" tanyaku, ini memang membuatku bingung.

"Begini saja, kita ajukan pada Master agar klub cosplay menjadi eskul resmi. Bagaimana?" usul Ring yang pada dasarnya pintar.

"Setuju! Tapi, apa Master akan setuju?" tanya Lenka kurang yakin.

Mungkin kalian bingung siapa yang dimaksud 'Master'. Sebenarnya, dia adalah kepala sekolah kami, dia meminta kami sebagai muridnya memanggilnya 'Master'. Aneh? Memang!

"Pasti setuju asal kita tampilkan sesuatu yang disukai master!" ucap Kaito dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"Memang apa yang disukai Master?" tanyaku, sepertinya topik pembicaraan jadi berubah.

"Poster hentai! Hwahahaha~~" Kaito menjawab pertanyaanku yang disusul dengan tawa setan miliknya. Master sama hentainya dengan Kaito atau itu memang yang diinginkan Kaito?

"Apa ada yang lain?" tanya Ring sweatdrop.

"Master suka lagu 'kok!" ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Kami mengaihkan pandangan pada sumber suara. Di sana terlihat seorang pria sedang memakan kripik singkong balado(?).

"Akaito?! Kenapa ada di sini?!" Suara kaito memecah keheningan(?). Kini pandangan teralihkan pada Kaito.

"Hehehe~ Habis tak biasanya adikku berangkat pagi! Jadi, aku mengikutimu," jawab pemuda bersurai merah darah tersebut dengan enteng.

Rasanya pernah dengar nama 'Akaito' deh. Tapi, di mana ya?

"BAkaito! Jangan mengikuti adikmu yang keren ini! Memang kau siapa 'hah?" tanya Kaito dengan nyolotnya.

"Aku kakakmu, baKaito! Jangan nyolot pada kakakmu 'dong!" balas Akaito tak kalah nyolot. Kakak Kaito 'toh. Pantesan mukanya sama.

Kalau tak salah, Akaito itu terkenal karena sering narsis dan menjadi pusat barang bajakan seperti Kaito yang pusat barang hentai. Ah! Jadi dia yang namanya Akaito Shion yang sering aku dengar dari teman-temanku dan saudaraku yang selalu mendapat barang bajakan dalam sekejap!

Kaito dan Akaito terus beradu mulut. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam. Kalau menanggapi pasti kena getahnya!

"Kalau _Nii-san_ bertengkar lagi, akan aku mutilasi kalian…" Sebuah suara datar terdengar dari ambang pintu kelas. Kami memandang pintu kelas sedikit takut karena ucapan orang itu. Disana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman dengan perban yang menutupi mata kanannya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"TAITO!" teriak Akaito dan Kaito bersamaan. Senpai aneh! Siapa lagi 'nih yang datang?!

"Aku sering bilang 'kan, kalau _Nii-san_ berkelahi aku yang turun tangan? Mau aku turun tangan sekarang?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil 'Taito' itu.

"Taito-kun?" suara atau lirihan dari Kiku membuat kami semua menoleh padanya. Apa Kiku mengenalnya 'ya?

"Ah… Kiku-chan. Kukira ada di kelasmu…" balas Taito dengan datar.

"Kiku, kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku. Kiku mengangguk.

"Aku pacarnya."

Hening melanda kelas yang masih sepi itu.

.

.

.

.

"TAITO PUNYA PACAR?!" pekikan Kaito dan Akaito memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya melanda kelas ini.

KRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG

Dan bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai pun, menjadi pemecah keheningan kedua setelah teriakan Kaito dan Akaito.

Shion bersaudara, Kiku, Ring, Lui, Lenka dan Rinto pun meninggalkan kelas ku yang mulai dipadati(?) murid. Rin pun masuk ke kelas dengan wajah masam. Aku tak tega melihat wajah Rin yang masam itu…

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Setelah berbunyi, aku memutuskan untuk menuju kelas. Aku memasuki kelas dengan wajah masam, aku masih kesal dengan sikap semua anggota klub itu!

Beruntung saat di perpustakaan aku bertemu dengan Meiko-senpai. Dia menenangkanku dengan beberapa cerita lucunya dengan teman yang disukainya namun tak dia akui(?), Meiko selalu menganggap temannya itu musuh karena mereka selalu tak akrab.

Kalian ingin tahu siapa yang diceritakan Meiko? Akaito Shion jawabannya.

Si kakak kelas yang narsis dan sumber bajakan itu. Setauku dia sekelas dengan Meiko-senpai di kelas 12-1. Dan kabarnya, dia adalah kakak Kaito-san! Miku pasti senang mengetahui info ini!

"Rin, kau marah 'ya?" Suara Len membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Marah? PASTI!

"Tidak…" jawabku berbohong. Len malah merengut.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Rin!" teriak Len. Aku hanya membelalakkan mata saat Len berteriak.

"Ehem. Kagamine-kun. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya guru di depan yang tadinya mengajar.

"A-anu… Tak ada, sensei…" jawab Len dengan keringat dingin. Makanya jangan teriak!

BRAK

Sekarang pintu kelas didobrak dengan sangat kencang. Kali ini perhatian kelas tertuju pada pintu yang didobrak.

"Permisi, Kiyo-sensei. Saya mau memanggil Len, Rin dan Miku," ucap sang pendobrak dengan sopan, Ring. Muka dua kau, Ring.

"Silahkan. Tapi, lain kali jangan didobrak. Setidaknya ketuk dan membuka dengan sopan. Mengerti?" nasihat Kiyo-sensei. Ring hanya mengangguk yang kupastikan ia tak mengindahan nasihat Kiyo-sensei.

Ring pun segera menarik lenganku, Len dan Miku. Lalu melesat tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Kiyo-sensei dan murid kelas lainnya yang sweatdrop dengan sikap Ring yang semaunya.

Ring membawaku, Len, dan Miku ke depan pintu Master. Lalu membuka dengan sopan pintu tersebut. Kami yang diseret Ring tadi hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Ngapain ke ruangan Master? Memang kami dipanggil 'ya?

"Aku sudah membawa mereka!" teriak Ring dengan semangat. Kenapa ia begitu semangat? Dan kenapa Kaito-senpai, Kiku, Lui, Lenka, Rinto-nii ada di sini?

"Kalian 'kok lama 'sih?" keluh Kaito-senpai dengan kesal.

"Sekarang, tolong jelaskan apa yang ingin kalian persentasikan." Master ikut bicara.

"Persentasikan apa?" tanyaku, jujur aku tak tahu kenapa aku ada di sini.

"Kami ingin klub cosplay kami menjadi eskul resmi di sekolah ini. Setidaknya, tolong berikan kami ruangan untuk kumpul klub kami," ucap Ring tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanku.

"Apa yang ingin kalian tampilkan dengan klub cosplay kalian?" tanya Master. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kami ingin menyanyi dengan cosplay Vocaloid dari Crypton Future Media," jawab Ring. Aku diam mencoba memahami yang mereka bicarakan.

"Vocaloid? Apa kalian akan mengenakan seragam Vocaloid yang biasa, atau menggunakan kostum lain?" tanya Master lagi. Ring terdiam seraya berfikir. Sepertinya, Ring belum bisa`menjawab pertanyaan Master kali ini.

"Kami akan mengenakan kostum Vocaloid dengan tema 'Neko'," jawab Kaito-senpai menggantikan Ring yang terdiam.

"Neko 'ya? Sepertinya menarik. Tapi, aku ingin anggota klub kalian lebih dari 15." Persyaratan dari Master membuat kami semua terbelalak kaget.

"15? Apa tak terlalu banyak, Master?" tanya Lui yang ikut nimbrung di tengah pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Pokoknya lebih dari 15," jawab Master dengan ngototnya.

"Baik, akan kami usahakan." Ucap Ring semangat.

Lalu kami pun meninggalkan ruangan Master. Tapi, karena lamanya kami di ruang Master, hingga saat kami keluar bel istirahat berbunyi. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk makan di kantin.

Setibanya di kantin, kami mencari tempat duduk. Untungnya ada satu meja kosong yang tepat menunjukkan taman sekolahnya di sebelah meja tersebut. Tempat yang sempurna!

Kami menuju meja itu. Kami kembali berpencar untuk mendapatkan makanan setelah menaruh barang di meja itu.

Tak lama, kami kembali berkumpul di meja tersebut. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang berbicara. Hanya suara dari meja lain saja yang terdengar.

"Hoi! Makan gak ngajak-ngajak! _Otouto _macam apa kau?!" ucap sebuah suara dengan nada nyolot. Kami menengadahkan kepala kami bersamaan pada sumber suara.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan mata merahnya yang memandang kami. Aku pastikan dia sedang memakan cemilan. Huh! Remah-remah makanannya jatuh di meja kami! Jorok sekali dia!

"Akaito! Kenapa kau di sini?!" pekik Kaito. Aku tak mengerti situasi ini.

"Yah… Hanya mencari jalan keluar dari 'Akai Akuma' yang ingin menerkamku tadi…" jawab orang yang dipanggil Akaito itu. Oh… Jadi, dia yang diceritakan Meiko-senpai…

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Akai Akuma', 'Akai Wasabi'?!" Kali ini sebuah suara ikut nyeletuk dalam pembicaraan. Aku mendapati Meiko-senpai yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah garang!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~ AKAI AKUMA!" pekik Akaito-senpai dengan histeris. Harusnya, Meiko-senpai tak usah berpose begitu. Kalau orang mesum yang melihatnya bisa gawat. Ah… Aku lupa! Kaito-senpai kan mesum!

"HYAHAHA~ MATI KAU AKAI WASABI!" teriak Meiko-senpai yang disusul dengan cekikkan dari Meiko-senpai pada Akaito-senpai.

"Meiko-senpai… Tolong hentikan!" kataku mencoba melerai. Meiko-senpai memandangku. Aku hanya bisa memandang prihatin Akaito-senpai yang wajahnya memucat.

"RIN-CHAN! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN AGAR KAU MEMANGGILKU 'MEIKO-NEE', HAH?!" teriak Meiko-senpai sambil melepas cekikkan dari Akaito-senpai dan memelukku erat. Bisa mati aku!

"S-se-sesak…" ucapku terbata-bata, sayangnya, Meiko-senpai tak mendengarnya.

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

Aku hanya melihat Sakine-senpai yang sedang memeluk Rin. Uuh… Kalau jujur, aku juga mau memeluk Rin seperti itu.

Aku mendapati Rin bergumam pelan. Gawat, wajahnya sudah pucat kehabisan nafas!

"Sakine-senpai! Rin bisa mati!" ucapku sembari menggebrak meja kantin dan berdiri. Aku benar-benar khawatir kali ini!

"Ups! Gomen, Rin-chan! Oh ya, kau artis itu 'kan?" tanya Sakine-senpai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Oh… Jadi, kau Kagamine Len yang terkenal karena SHOTA," lanjutnya dengan penekanan kata 'shota'. Aku benci kata itu!

"AKU GAK SHOTA!" teriakku. Ukh… Kenapa mereka semua malah ketawa.

Aku melihat Rin tertawa dengan tulus. Manis… Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah merah.

"Mou! Henji wa kimatteru hazusa. 'Wedding' sou bijon wa kanpeki! Souda, sumu no wa sou to atari ga iina. Kodomo wa san nin kana!~" Kaito menyanyikan sepenggal lirik lagu Suki Kirai yang baru-baru ini aku download dari komputerku. Pasti dia sengaja.

"HWAHAHAHAHA~~~" Kali ini suara tawa mereka makin membesar. Bahkan, Akaito-san dan Sakine-senpai ikut tertawa, paling keras 'malah!

KRIIIINGG~

Bunyi bel menghentikan tawa mereka. Untung bel sudah berbunyi! Aku segera melesat ke kelas meninggalkan mereka yang masih terdiam.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hei, aku boleh gabung dengan kalian?" tanya Meiko. Miku yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Boleh! Makin banyak anggota lebih baik! Tapi, Senpai tahu dari mana tentang grup kami?" tanya Miku sedikit heran.

"Aku menguping di kantor Master tadi," jawab Meiko enteng.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut!" ucap Akaito. Miku mengangguk dan segera kembali ke kelas.

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Meiko hanya memasang wajah sebal pada Akaito selama perjalanan menuju kelas mereka. Akaito yang ditatap seperti itu hanya nyengir gaje.

'Makin ada kesempatan 'nih!' pikir Akaito.

'Kenapa malah makin deket sama si Akai Wasabi 'sih? Aku kan ikut klub itu supaya jauh darinya! Urg… Kenapa aku jadi memilirkannya sih! Aku harus melupakannya! Harus bisa Meiko!' pikir Meiko gusar.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Oke, sudah selesai!Mungkin disini alurnya agak lambat. Tapi, biarlah. Semoga readers senang! Makasih bagi yang bersedia membaca dan meriview fic saya! C:


	5. Chapter 5: First Meeting?

Saya kembali! XD

Chapter 5 update! _Gomen_, telat! XO

Kita langsung balas review saja!

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Wkwkwk~~ Saya yang buat aja, sering ngakak pas baca fic buatan sendiri! :D

Yang pasti bukan figuran. Ntar juga tampil 'kok di chapter ini, meski cuma selingan yang namanya numpang lewat. :)

Wkwkwk~~ Julukan Meiko mirip MU! XD

Begitulah, Taito jadi rada OOC kayaknya. Biar lebih seru aja.

Saya update, gomen lama! XO

* * *

**airi shirayuki:**

Gak apa 'kok! :D

Saya akan lebih teliti kali ini! m(_ _)m

Arigatou favnya! Gomen, telat update!

* * *

**kawaiine kaori–gloria:**

Gak login? Kok tampilannya kayak login 'ya? O.o

Gak apa 'kok, udah review aja udah seneng banget! X)

Gak pernah ketinggalan soal sekolah? Sama 'dong! *plak

Pasti lanjut lah! X)

Karena sudah balas review, kita langsung mulai saja! Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. Utauloid punya Creatornya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam chara untuk fic abal ini.**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC, dan lain sebagainya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

Pagi yang cerah di hari ini. Bel dimulainya sekolah sudah berdering sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi, aku bolos masuk kelas karena perasaan kacau. Sudahlah, sesekali membolos itu tak akan membuat nama tercoreng 'kan?

Sekarang, aku berada di taman belakang sekolah yang sangat rindang karena banyak pohon besar yang tumbuh di sini. Tempat yang pas untuk meratapi nasib sialku hari ini.

Kalian tanya aku kenapa? Patah hati. Seorang Idola sekolah patah hati. Jika klub Koran mengetahui ini, pasti jadi berita utama di majalah sekolah minggu ini.

Otakku kacau. Kacau karena ucapan Rin pagi ini. Benar-benar membuatku melakukan _headbang_ sebanyak 20 kali di dinding sekolah 5 menit yang lalu.

Ingin tahu yang dikatakan Rin? Hah… Benar-benar bikin hati sakit!

* * *

**Flashback**

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan langkah ringan. Mungkin, Rin sudah berada di kelas sekarang, sembari bercengkrama dengan Miku. Yap, aku suka Rin yang ceria.

Tapi, yang aku dapati adalah wajah masam Rin yang cuek bebek saat diajak bicara oleh Miku. Masalah apa ini?

"_Ohayou_, Rin, Miku," sapaku berusaha _netral_. Miku menatapku dengan berkaca-kaca. Rin malah tak menengok sama sekali saat aku menyapanya.

Miku menghampiriku dan menarikku ke pojok kelas yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Rin.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Miku malah menunjukkan wajah yang siap menangis. _Melankolis_ sekali Lolita satu ini, sangat _dramatis_!

"Rin-_chan_… Menyukai… Lui-_kun_…"

_JDEEEERRR_

Bagai petir di pagi yang cerah. Ucapan Miku membuatku benar-benar _down_.

"Serius?" tanyaku berusaha tenang. Miku mengangguk lemas.

"Rin-_chan_ barusan bilang. Tapi, langsung marah saat aku bilang kalau sebaiknya dia mencari pria lain saja," jelas Miku sedikit menunduk.

"Ya sudah, aku pamit," ucapku yang langsung keluar kelas yang masih kosong itu tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari Miku atau siapa pun.

Patah hati itu sakit 'ya?

* * *

Sungguh payah, gugur sebelum berperang. Menyerah sebelum mencoba. Kenapa Rin harus menyukai Lui? Memangnya apa kurangku? Oke, aku akui kalau wajahku mirip cewek (author: ngaku juga.). Tapi, setidaknya, aku cukup menarik di hadapan para cewek. Kenapa Rin justru menyukai Lui yang baru beberapa lama bergabung?

"Boleh gabung gak?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatap sosok itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai oranye pendek dengan mata senada, Hibiki Lui, orang yang merebut hati Rin dariku.

"Silahkan," jawabku cuek. Sungguh sial hariku, harus berada bersama pria ini.

"Galau'in Rin 'ya? Masalah apa?" tanyanya. Kenapa harus dia yang tanya? Kenapa dia bisa langsung nebak? Payah!

"Rin suka orang lain," ucapku. Dan orang itu kau HIBIKI LUI!

"Heh? Masalah kita sama 'ya? Habis melakukan _headbang_ 'ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum mencurigakan. Tahu darimana dia, kalau aku habis melakukan _headbang_?

"Memang masalahmu apa? Dan darimana kau tahu aku habis melakukan _headbang_?" tanyaku berurutan. Dia _stalker_ atau apa 'ya? Jadi, merinding 'nih.

"Masalah dengan Ring. Dia jaga jarak denganku akhir-akhir ini. Kalau soal _headbang_, keningmu masih merah akibat melakukan _headbang_," jelasnya dengan cuek.

"Kau menyukai Ring yang garang itu?" tanyaku kurang percaya.

"Kau sendiri sempat menggoda Ring saat pertama kali berkenalan dengannya 'kan? Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu," katanya dengan nada yang kurang enak didengar.

"Memang 'sih. Habis sudah kebiasaan dari dulu. Kau kenal Ring sejak kapan?" tanyaku penasaran. Mungkin, kalau Lui dan Ring jadian, Rin bisa menyerah untuk mendapatkan Lui.

"Sejak kecil. Rumah kami dekat, jadi sering main. Begitulah," ucapnya singkat, padat dan gak jelas.

"Wajar kau menyukainya," responku. Aku kurang tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Sayangnya, Ring tak peka dan tak pernah merespon apapun yang aku lakukan padanya," ucap Lui. Benar-benar seperti apa yang kualami. Senasib rupanya.

"Yah, Rin juga seperti itu. Gak peka. Padahal aku pindah kelas supaya bisa ketemu dia tiap hari. Ujungnya, dia malah suka sama cowok lain," kataku. Entah sejak kapan, aku bisa bicara dengan lepas padanya. Mungkin, ini akan jadi ajang curhat sambil membolosku yang pertama kalinya.

"Siapa cowok itu?" tanyanya tanpa menolah dari langit yang ditatapnya sejak tadi.

"Kau," jawabku singkat. Lui langsung menoleh padaku dengan pandangan kaget seakan tak percaya.

"Serius?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Miku yang bilang. Aku 'sih _down_ banget pas denger berita itu dari Miku," ucapku sedikit curhat padanya. Kok jadi kayak cewek yang lagi ngegosip dan arisan 'ya?

"_Gomen_, kayaknya aku ngancurin kesempatanmu untuk dapetin Rin. Tapi, jujur aku gak suka sama Rin. Kalau pun Rin nembak, aku pasti tolak 'kok," jelas Lui santai.

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Mau diterima atau tidak aku gak peduli lagi. Mau lupain aja. Mendingan cari cewek lain aja," ucapku asal.

"Kalau nyesel?" tanyanya.

"Entah," balasku.

Dan sejak itu, aku jadi dekat dengan Lui karena kita senasib. Agak aneh 'sih, waktu cerita kayak beginian sama Lui. Kayak 'gimana gitu'. Tapi, Miku dan Kaito sudah mengetahui hal itu, sehingga tak terlalu jadi masalah. Toh, kami masih 'normal' 'kok. Buktinya, aku masih suka Rin dan Lui masih suka Ring.

* * *

Hari Minggu pagi. Miku meminta semua anggota X-Vocaloid berkumpul di apartemen Rin jam 10 pagi. Tapi, aku justru sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen Rin jam 9 pagi. Kenapa aku sangat semangat jika menyangkut Rin? Kenapa aku gak bisa lupain Rin dan cari cewek yang lebih 'WOW' dari Rin?

_TOK TOK TOK_

Aku mengetuk pintu apartemen Rin. Tak lama Rin membukakan pintu dengan seulas senyum. Mungkin berbunga-bunga karena Lui akan datang. Ya, pasti!

"Untung kau datang, Len. Aku merasa canggung berdua saja dengan Kiku," ucap Rin dengan senyum lega. Itu 'toh masalahnya.

"Aku datang kepagian 'ya?" tanyaku. Baka, kenapa tanya kayak gitu, jelas-jelas 'iya'.

"Iya 'sih, tapi gak apa 'kok. Aku udah siapin kedatangan kalian dari kemarin malam," balas Rin dengan senyumnya. Senyum yang membuat hatiku tenang.

* * *

Di sini apartemen Rin, seluruh anggota X-Vocaloid sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu Rin. Ada yang nyantai, ada yang mainin silet, ada yang berantem sambil cekik-cekikkan, ada yang cuek bebek, ada yang mainin kucing yang dibawanya, ada yang buat kostum, ada yang buat sketsa mesum sambil nyengir gaje, bahkan ada yang pingsan akibat _nosebleed_.

"Ini cemilannya," ucapku sambil menaruh semangkuk penuh _pop corn_. Yah, tadi Rin memintaku membuat _pop corn_ karena dia tak bisa memasak.

Kami pun memulai proyek pertama kami sambil memakan cemilan yang kubuat pagi ini.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Seluruh anggota X-Vocaloid sedang berdiskusi dengan serius mengenai proyek pertama mereka. Tapi, masalah yang terpenting segera datang saat Ring mengingat persyaratan yang diajukan Masternya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Nee_, anggota kita masih kurang 'kan?" ucapan Ring membuat setiap anggota lain menghentikan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Iya 'ya, aku lupa persyaratan dari Master," kata Kaito sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ada yang punya usul, siapa calon anggota kita berikutnya?" tanya Miku dengan gaya Lolitanya.

"Um… Ada. Gumi Megane kelas 9-2, Gumiya Megpoid kelas 9-1, Luka Megurine kelas 11-1, Gakupo Kamui kelas 12-3 dan Taito Shion dari kelas 10-1," usul Lenka dengan wajah datarnya.

Semua anggota menatapnya sebentar. Dan kesunyian melanda ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu, kenapa Taito ikut dalam 'Daftar Calon Anggota'?" tanya Kaito dengan keringat dingin yang keluar. Akaito ikut mengangguk setuju atas pertanyaan dari sang adik. Akan sangat bahaya jika adik mereka yang 'yandere' ikut bergabung.

"Karena dia bisa jadi penata rias pendamping Kiku," jawab Lenka polos.

"Iya 'sih. Taito emang jago _make up_ walau mukanya gak meyakinkan," ucap Akaito yang diikuti anggukan dari Kaito.

"Sekarang, masalahnya. Apa mereka bersedia bergabung dalam klub 'aneh bin ajaib' ini?" tanya Len sedikit menyindir para anggotanya.

"Kalau Taito-_kun_ pasti ikut 'kok," celetuk Kiku yang membuat semua anggota menatapnya.

Sangat jarang Kiku bicara dan ini adalah salah satu momen Kiku bicara di saat yang dibutuhkan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kaito tak yakin. Kiku mengangguk dan kembali keaktifitasnya, memainkan pisau dapur yang besar.

'Pasangan Yandere,' pikir Akaito sedikit ngeri.

"Oke, masalah Taito selesai. Sekarang, masalah Luka, Gakupo, Gumi dan Gumiya," ucap Ring sembari memainkan _harisen_ besar di tangannya.

"Kalau Gakupo, pasti akan ikut kalau Luka ikut. Jadi, kita tanya Luka baru tanya Gakupo," ucap Meiko.

"Kau kenal Gakupo?" tanya Akaito sedikit _jealous_. Meski, Meiko tak menyadarinya.

"Iya, dia tetanggaku. Dia sering curhat tentang si Luka," jawab Meiko datar. Sementara Akaito hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Kalau Gumi dan Gumiya?" tanya Rin dan Len bersamaan, lalu saling pandang sebentar sebelum saling memalingkan wajah.

"Hah… Kalau Gumi pasti ikut karena dia memang tertarik dengan cosplay dari dulu. Tapi, Gumiya itu tertutup banget, jadi susah mendekatinya," jelas Lui.

"Lui kenal Gumi dan Gumiya 'ya?" tanya Ring.

"Mereka berdua 'kan ikut eskul musik, jadi aku sering lihat mereka," jawab Lui.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bagi dalam beberapa kelompok dulu?" usul Rinto yang baru ikut bicara.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kaito gak paham.

"Miku dan Kaito bagian desain kostum. Rin dan Len bagian pemasaran. Ring dan Lui bagian musik. Akaito dan Meiko bagian panggung. Aku dan Lenka akan mencari bahan untuk kostum. Taito dan Kiku bagian _make up_. Sisanya kita pikirkan nanti. Bagaimana?" jelas Rinto.

"Kok kayak pasangan 'ya?" ucap Ring dan Rin dengan tampang _innocent_. Sementara, Len dan Lui matian-matian nahan supaya mereka gak _nosebleed_ saat itu juga.

"Yah, aku memang sengaja pilih pasangan 'sih," kata Rinto santai.

* * *

Lalu, mereka pun kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing setelah rapat yang sebentar itu dimulai.

Miku yang sangat bahagia saat mengetahui kalau ia akan menjadi _partner_ Kaito dalam merancang kostum hanya bisa duduk di pojok apartemen Rin sambil mengoceh sendiri dengan wajah merah padam.

Kiku sibuk menghubungi Taito tentang masalah keanggotaan klub anehnya ini. Yang untungnya, diterima Taito untuk bergabung.

Ring hanya memainkan _harisen_nya sambil sesekali menyibakkan rambutnya yang panjangnya semata kaki.

Rin sibuk menghitung pengeluaran mingguannya. Terutama dalam membeli jeruk untuk minggu ini dan untuk membeli beberapa buku resep memasak. Sejujurnya, dia merasa tersaingi dengan Len yang sangat pintar memasak.

Len dan Lui sibuk mengobrol atau malah curhat mengenai pembagian kelompok yang mungkin akan menguntungkan mereka satu sama lainnya karena bisa pedekate sama gadis yang mereka berdua incar.

Lenka sibuk mainin _handphone_nya sambil sesekali memainkan kamera _digital_ yang selalu dibawanya dan kucing yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Kaito sibuk corat-coret buku sketsanya dengan beberapa gambar yang bisa dibilang untuk dewasa. Yah, otak mesum 'sih.

Rinto sibuk membuat kostum armor yang mungkin dibuatnya untuk cosplay temannya.

Dan pasangan Merah yang dengan mesranya saling cekik-mencekik satu sama lain. Kadang cakar-cakaran, cubit-cubitan, jenggut-jengguttan, tarik-tarikkan. Intinya, dunia serasa cuma berdua doang, nyuekin yang lainnya.

Yah, pagi yang cukup damai di kediaman Rin yang sebenarnya ramai dengan anggota X-Vocaloid yang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 5 selesai!_ Gomen_, saya lama updatenya. m(_ _)m

Saya lagi ngebut ngetiknya, mungkin chapter kali ini kebanyakan bicaranya dibandingin deskripsinya. Soalnya, saya memang payah kalau soal deskripsi 'sih. Chapter selanjutnya, tentang Miku dan Kaito yang berdiskusi berduaan tentang desain kostum. Mungkin,akan ada sedikit unsur _romance_ di chapter selanjutnya. Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan dan kalau ada saran atau kritik silahkan di Riview. :)


	6. Chapter 6: MiKai

Balasan review!

* * *

**Hanayuki momose:**

Terima kasih pujiannya! Saya sudah update 'kok. Maaf lama. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Draga07:**

Sepertinya memang sudah mulai 'on'. -.-a

Saya update! Gomen, lama, Draga-san. :o

* * *

**FubukiAme47:**

Makasih dibilang sugoii! X3

Yey! Gak ada typo! XDD

Saya suka pasangan twincest satu ini… -w- *digiles

Gomen, lama updatenya. :o

* * *

**Kawaiine Kaori:**

Iya, kita sama. :3

Aku suka ngamatin mereka yang gosip maupun tingkah laku mereka. Alasannya sama kayak Kaori-san. :D

Saya lama lagi updatenya… Gomenne! T.T

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Yo, Kaito-kun!

Emang! Kalo kata temenku, Lui sama Len itu 11-12. Gak beda jauh! :D

Jadi, mirip yaoi?! O.O

Kitty eyes?! Kiku 'kan ngomongnya lewat telepon. Gak bisa pake kitty eyes… -.-a Kiku ngancem dikit 'sih, kalau gak, paling Taito mau dibeliin es krim stick. *gaploked

Gomen, lama updatenya! Q.Q

* * *

Mari, kita mulai! Selamat menikmati! (?)

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. Utauloid punya Creatornya masing-masing.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lain sebagainya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Sekolah diliburkan, siapa yang tak senang jika mendengar berita itu? Hal itulah yang terjadi pada gadis berambut _teal_ semata kaki dengan gaya _twintail_ yang langsung bersorak-sorai dengan riangnya, bahkan seluruh perhatian kelas langsung berpusat pada gadis yang memiliki seragam penuh renda itu.

* * *

Gadis itu, Miku Hatsune, terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang sekolah bagian SMA. Sudah beberapa murid keluar dari gerbang, tapi gadis itu belum menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok pemuda berambut biru laut dengan syal yang tengah sibuk memakan es krim yang dibawanya. Miku langsung melambaikan tangannya ke pemuda itu.

"Kaito-san!" panggil Miku sembari melambai ke arah Kaito.

Kaito yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh dan mencari sumber suara. Hingga ia menemukan Miku yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sembari melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Kaito tersenyum sekilas, lalu berlari ke arah Miku.

"Mau cari bahannya sekarang?" tanya Kaito _to-the–point_ setelah ia tiba tepat di hadapan Miku.

"Eh? Rancangannya bagaimana?" tanya Miku heran. Kaito hanya tersenyum lebar yang membuat Miku kembali _blushing_.

"Aku sudah buat 'kok. Tapi, jangan protes kalau terlalu vulgar atau seksi 'ya?" ucap Kaito dengan seringai bodoh.

"Memangnya seperti apa?" tanya Miku polos.

Kaito membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan tumpukkan kertas yang sudah dijepit dengan penjepit kertas hingga rapi. Kaito menyodorkannya pada Miku, Miku pun langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Kaito dan memperhatikan sketsanya.

"Gak terlalu vulgar 'kok. Kalau cosplay kayak begini 'sih masih mending," ucap Miku masih memandang sketsa gambar Kaito.

"Baguslah kalau gak terlalu vulgar," ucap Kaito menghela nafas lega.

"Ya sudah, mau cari bahannya langsung?" tanya Miku.

"Tapi, kita juga butuh busa ati untuk buat kostum bagian atasnya, Mik," ucap Kaito sembari menunjuk gambarnya.

"Eh? Busa ati? Memang mau buat pakaian armor?" tanya Miku sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bagian atas kostum, telinga kucing, ekor kucing, dan bagian sepatu _boot_nya seharusnya memakai bahan besi," ucap Kaito menjelaskan sedikit.

"Kalau besi 'kan berat!" ucap Miku protes.

"Memang. Makanya, kita pakai busa ati. Aku 'sih, maunya Rinto yang mengerjakan bagian itu. Soalnya, kalau kita yang mengerjakan, takutnya hasilnya kurang bagus," ucap Kaito menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku kasih tahu Rin agar Rinto diberitahu. Bagaimana?" usul Miku yang dijawab anggukkan singkat oleh Kaito.

"Oke. Ayo cari bahan untuk bagian celananya," ajak Kaito yang main tarik tangan Miku tanpa seizin yang punya. Miku cuma bisa _blush-blush_ aja 'deh…

* * *

Di pasar kota, Miku dan Kaito memutuskan untuk makan dulu sebelum memulai membeli bahan. Yah, anggap saja isi tenaga.

Keduanya terlihat makan dalam diam. Suasana di sekitar mereka terlihat sangat canggung. Miku sebenarnya ingin mengajak bicara, tapi bingung dengan topiknya. Kalau Kaito 'sih, lagi sibuk sama es krim tercintanya.

Tapi, keheningan itu terpecahkan karena sebuah tepukkan mendarat di pundak Kaito, yang membuat si empunya bahu menoleh ke belakang.

"Yo, Kaito," sapa pemuda berambut _teal_ pendek dengan postur tegap disertai sebuah senyum simpul saat melihat Kaito.

"Mikuo?" ucap Kaito tak percaya.

_BRUUUUUSH_

Miku menyemburkan minuman yang berada di mulutnya saat mendengar Kaito menyebut nama pemuda itu. Miku buru-buru membersihkan mulutnya dan memandang pemuda yang memandangnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kaito, siapa dia? Bukannya kau tak terlalu dekat dengan wanita 'ya?" tanya Mikuo heran.

"Ah ini, _partner_ kerjaku, Miku Hatsune," jawab Kaito dengan santainya dan kembali sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"Hatsune? Kau Miku?" tanya Mikuo. Miku mengangguk pelan dengan kaku. Ia merasa déjà vu bertemu dengan Mikuo di tempat seperti ini.

"I-iya… Mikuo-_nii_…" jawab Miku pelan.

Mikuo menarik sebuah kursi di antara Miku dan Kaito, lalu duduk di sana dan menatap Miku serius.

"Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Mikuo lagi dengan serius.

"U-uh… Aku… tinggal di apartemen," jawab Miku ragu.

"Kenapa margamu dirubah menjadi Hatsune?" tanya Mikuo merubah posisinya menjadi menopang dagu.

"Agar aku tak ditemukan…?" ucap Miku dengan senyum aneh.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Mikuo dengan aura menyeramkan.

Miku tertunduk dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha menyusun kata-kata agar mudah menjelaskannya pada Mikuo.

"Habis, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ melarangku menyimpan koleksi lolitaku," ucap Miku dengan wajah cemberut.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaito yang baru menyadari kalau Mikuo bisa langsung kenal sama Miku.

"Ini adikku yang dulu kuceritakan kabur dari rumah," ucap Mikuo menunjuk Miku yang masang wajah aneh.

"Kenapa kabur? Kalian adik-kakak kandung?" tanya Kaito dengan keponya.

"Mikuo-_nii_ itu anak angkat. Jadi, kami tak ada hubungan darah. Marga asliku Zatsune. Tapi, aku merubah margaku karena aku tak mau ketahuan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Aku kabur karena _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ yang berniat membakar seluruh koleksi lolitaku," ucap Miku dengan wajah sedih yang berlebihan.

"Oh, kirain apaan. Masalah keluarga 'toh," ucap Kaito santai dan kembali sibuk dengan es krimnya. Miku dan Mikuo cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi, kapan kamu pulang?" tanya Mikuo pada Miku. Miku menggeleng.

"Aku tak mau pulang. Lagi pula, aku lagi ada _project_ sama kelompokku. Jadi, aku gak sempet pulang untuk debat lagi dengan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_," ucap Miku sambil menyendokkan ramen dengan negi ekstra yang dipesannya.

"Yakin?" tanya Mikuo sekali lagi. Miku mengangguk mantap. Mikuo cuma menghela nafas berat setelah melihat jawaban Miku.

"Hei, kenapa orang tua kalian tak diundang saja ke acara cosplay kami nanti?" tanya Kaito yang mengalihkan perhatian Miku dan Mikuo padanya.

"Ide bagus! Nanti, kalau _project_ kalian selesai, hubungi aku. Nanti aku akan ajak _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ ke acara kalian," ucap Mikuo semangat.

"Baiklah, nanti kuhubungi!" balas Miku tak kalah semangat.

"Oh ya, aku masih harus beli peralatan olah raga! Aku duluan 'ya Miku, Kaito!" ucap Mikuo.

Tapi, Mikuo menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebelah Kaito dan membisikkan sesuatu. Kaito hanya membalasnya dengan acungan jempol. Miku memiringkan kepalanya heran. Lalu, Mikuo pun langsung berlari keluar restoran menuju toko yang ditujunya.

"Tadi, Mikuo-_nii_ bilang apa?" tanya Miku.

"_Himitsu~_" jawab Kaito dengan senyum yang hampir membuat Miku _nosebleed_ lagi.

* * *

Di ruangan dengan nuansa berwarna _teal _yang dilengkapi dengan kasur, TV dan lainnya, terlihat Kaito dan Miku yang sibuk menggunting kain yang sudah dibelinya.

"Miku," panggil Kaito. Miku menoleh ke Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Miku.

"Miku suka siapa di kelompok kita?" tanya Kaito _innocent_. Miku cuma cengo mendengar pertanyaan orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Uh… Kurasa anggota lain sudah tahu 'deh, siapa yang kusuka," ucap Miku sembari menggaruk pelipisnya dengan gugup.

"Aku 'ya?" tanya Kaito dengan senyum jahil. Miku _blushing_ berat. Miku langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng cepat.

"BUKAN!" pekik Miku cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masa 'sih? Padahal ini pesan dari Mikuo," ucap Kaito. Miku menghentikan gerakkan kepalanya, menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatap Kaito.

"Mikuo-_nii_ bilang apa?" tanya Miku antusias.

"Mikuo bilang, 'tolong jaga Miku dengan sepenuh hati. Kalau bisa, jaga dia sampai hidupnya berakhir'. Kira-kira begitu," jawab Kaito.

Miku yang mendengarnya langsung wajahnya merah padam. Entah _shock_ atau karena apa, Miku langsung pingsan di tempat. Untungnya, Kaito langsung menangkap Miku sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

* * *

"Kau yakin, kakakmu bilang seperti itu?" tanya Rin setelah Miku cerita panjang lebar dengan wajah merah.

"Um! Kaito-_san_ menceritakannya dengan wajah polos 'sih!" jawab Miku mantap. Rin cuma _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi Miku, kau beruntung," ucap Rin lembut dengan senyum.

"Eh? Kau kepikiran Lui 'ya?" tanya Miku panik. Mengingat, di pojok kelas mereka, ada Len yang sibuk diskusi dengan Lui yang kemungkinan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Yah sudah 'lah! Tak usah di bahas lagi! Ayo, kita ke kantin!" ajak Rin yang langsung menarik Miku ke luar kelas menuju kantin.

Lui dan Len mengikuti arah Rin dan Miku sebelum keduanya keluar kelas. Setelah itu, Lui dan Len saling tatap sejenak sebelum berucap kata yang sama dengan sebuah seringai kecil.

"Dimulai."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Pendek lagi… Berasa 'gak romancenya? O.o Sebenarnya, cerita ini sudah lama ingin dilanjutkan. Cuma, akhir-akhir ini saya jadi sibuk main Osu!, jadi males ngetiknya. Oh ya, soal rancangan kostumnya, bisa di lihat di gambar . Chapter selanjutnya tentang rencana yang akan dibuat Len dan Lui. Gomen, kelamaan. m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7: Lui and Len planning

Balasan review!

* * *

**Oceana Queen:**

Makasih pujiannya. Saya coba banyakkin 'kok! :)

* * *

**Akane Machikana:**

Oke, udah update 'kok! :D

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan:**

Emang 'sih… Kaito aslinya hentai, tapi tetep aja polos 'gitu…

Wkwkwk~~ Miku saking senengnya sampe pingsan! XD*supelnegi

Oke, makasih riviewnya! :3

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Yo juga, Kaito-kun! :)

Iya! Emangnya, pernah keluar sekolah sambil minum susu 'ya? Hebat! *.*

Iya, rencananya ada di chapter ini! :D

Saya update kilat 'kok!

* * *

Oke, mari kita lihat rencana dari 2L (Len dan Lui)!

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Hari berganti hari, kesenangan dan kesedihan dari tiap anggota X-Vocaloid selalu terasa. Yah, mereka saling berbagi. Tapi, entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan Lui dan Len.

Lui dan Len seperti menjauhi semua anggota X-Vocaloid. Setiap disuruh kumpul, pasti gak datengnya berduaan. Bahkan, diajak bicara pun menghindar.

Yang lebih parah, sikap mereka berubah. Jadi seperti _playboy_. Sudah beberapa kali, Miku dan yang lainnya mendapati Lui dan Len berjalan dengan beberapa cewek yang selalu berbeda tiap harinya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang sama-sama membuat Rin dan Ring jengkel. Tiap kali Rin meminta bantuan Len untuk memasak cemilan, pasti ditolak dengan dinginnya. Kalau Ring, tiap kali mengajak bicara Lui, Lui pasti pasang _headset_ dan pura-pura gak dengar.

Malangnya, seluruh anggota X-Vocaloid selalu menjadi pelampiasan amarah dari Rin dan Ring yang berubah jadi _yandere mode_.

Kali ini, anggota X-Vocaloid sedang berunding di apartemen Rin seperti biasa. Bedanya, anggota kelompok mereka sudah lengkap. Gumi, Gumiya, Luka, dan Gakupo rupanya menerima ajakkan bergabung dengan klub itu.

Suasana di ruang apartemen itu mencekam. Lui dan Len memang hadir, tapi sibuk sendiri. Len SMS-an, Lui dengerin lagu sambil nge-_steam_ gitarnya. Ring dan Rin kompakkan pundung di pojok ruang apartemen.

"Len," panggil Kaito pada adik sepupunya itu.

"Hm?" gumam Len tak jelas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar _handphone_nya.

"Kau kenapa nyuekin Rin?" tanya Miku menggantikan Kaito.

"Gak penting," jawab Len santai tapi nusuk banget buat Rin yang mendengar jawab itu.

"_Minna_, aku balik ke kamar dulu 'ya. Lagi gak enak badan," ucap Rin dengan suara parau sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Eh, Rin! Aku ikut!" pekik Ring yang ikutan berlari menuju kamar Rin.

Suasana kembali hening. Tepatnya canggung. Hanya beberapa anggota saja yang kelihatan cuek bebek dan sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"Len, jawab serius pertanyaan tadi!" ucap Miku mulai marah. Len memandang Miku sejenak sebelum kembali beralih pada layar _handphone_nya.

"Aku serius," jawab Len dengan nada serius.

"Lui!" panggil Miku dengan keras, karena Lui pakai _headset_.

Lui melepas _headset_nya dan menatap Miku datar.

"Apa?" tanya Lui datar.

"Kau apain Ring, sampai ia pundung begitu?" tanya Miku dengan nada marah.

"Gak tahu. Dah' gak ngobrol lagi 'tuh," jawab Lui santai tapi gak berperasaan.

Miku menyipitkan kedua matanya, kedua alisnya bertaut marah.

"KALIAN MENYEBALKAN!" pekik Miku dengan suara khasnya dan langsung duduk bersimpuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sebenarnya, ekspresinya lucu, tapi kalau diejek, bisa kena imbasnya.

Lui dan Len tak mendengar teriakkan Miku, karena keduanya sama-sama masang _headset_.

* * *

Di dalam kamar Rin. Terlihat Rin dan Ring yang sedang ber-galau-ria berduaan. Rin di meja belajarnya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan bertampang suram. Ring berada di kasur Rin sambil duduk memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk dengan wajah madesu.

"Ring, memang ada apa dengan Lui?" tanya Rin sembari memutar kursinya itu. Ring mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rin sejenak.

"Diajak bicara gak ngebales, dia malah masang _headset_. Padahal, aku mau tanya soal musik nanti," ucap Ring dengan nada suram. "Len sendiri kenapa?" tanya Ring balik.

"Dia gak mau masak lagi. Padahal, dulu dia senang-senang saja melakukannya. Jujur, aku kangen rasa masakannya," ucap Rin dengan nada yang sama dengan nada bicara Ring.

Keduanya kembali menghela nafas bersamaan. Pikiran kacau. Terlebih, mereka belum melakukan tugas yang dibagikan oleh Rinto pada beberapa pertemuan yang lalu.

"Ring, kita salah apa 'ya?" tanya Rin dengan nada putus asa.

"Gak tau. Rasanya, sesak banget dicuekin kayak begitu," kata Ring sambil megang dadanya.

"Kau suka Lui 'ya?" tanya Rin datar.

"Mungkin, aku gak ngerti yang kayak begituan 'sih," jawab Ring sembari mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

Seharusnya, Rin merasa cemburu jika mengetahui sahabatnya menyukai orang yang disukainya. Tapi, Rin sama sekali tak merasakan hal itu. Berarti, Rin tak menyukai Lui 'kan?

"Rin, kau suka Len 'ya?" tanya Ring membalik pertanyaan Rin tadi.

Rin terdiam. Perlahan wajahnya memerah. Ring terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu," ucap Ring dengan senyum tipis.

"Ring, gimana 'nih? Rasanya gak enak 'tahu dicuekin kayak gitu!" ucap Rin dengan nada kesal.

"Kita minta maaf saja," ucap Ring memberi usul.

"Minta maaf atas apa? Emangnya, salah kita apa?" tanya Rin yang heran dengan usul Ring itu.

"Aku juga gak ngerti. Tapi, kita bisa apa? Kita coba saja. Bagaimana?" ucap Ring yang sebenarnya gak yakin itu.

"Baiklah…" balas Rin disertai helaan nafas pasrah.

* * *

Jam istirahat baru saja dimulai. Para murid kembali bersorak dan berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing untuk sejenak melepas penat di kepala.

Seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ dan seorang gadis berambut _teal_ tengah berjalan menuju taman belakang, untuk menemui teman mereka yang menunggu di sana.

Gadis _honeyblonde_ itu, Rin, berjalan menghampiri gadis lain yang berambut biru muda semata kaki, Ring. Sementara, si gadis _teal_, Miku, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ring, bagaimana reaksi Lui?" tanya Rin pada Ring. Ring menggeleng pelan dengan wajah putus asa.

"Dia mengacuhkanku. Bahkan, dia memasang _headset_nya saat berbicara denganku," ucap Ring dengan wajah sedih. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Ring balik. Rin menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Sama, dia masih mengacuhkanku," jawab Rin dengan wajah yang sama dengan Ring.

Miku hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia tak pernah menyangka, kalau kejadian ini akan terjadi. Sungguh di luar dari dugaannya.

Miku berjalan pelan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang tengah ber-galau-ria. Wajah kedua sahabatnya benar-benar bikin prihatin.

"Kenapa kalian gak _frontal_ aja?" tanya Miku memberi usul. Rin dan Ring memandang Miku sejenak. Kemudian, keduanya saling tatap sejenak.

"Mana ada cewek yang _frontal_ ke cowok! Gak banget 'tahu!" bantah Ring dengan wajah gaharnya.

"Ya! Mana ada cewek yang _frontal_ ke cowok!" tambah Rin dengan wajah yang gak beda jauh sama Ring yang masang wajah garang.

Miku menghela nafas sejenak. Ia memandang kedua sahabatnya yang masih masang tampang melas.

"Kalau gak gitu, emang ada cara lain? Kalau gak _frontal_, 2L itu gak bakal percaya sama kalian!" ucap Miku dengan nada yang meninggi. Rin dan Ring memandangnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Mik, 2L itu apa?" tanya Rin dengan herannya. Ring mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Rin itu.

"2L, Len dan Lui," jawab Miku disertai helaan nafas. Sementara, Rin dan Ring hanya ber-'oh'-ria.

Suasana kembali hening. Miku masih menunggu respon dari kedua temannya mengenai usulnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kami mau melakukannya secara bergantian. Kami tak mau melakukannya dalam waktu bersamaan," ucap Ring memberi persyaratan pada Miku.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan pertama berbuat _frontal_?" tanya Miku dengan senyum. Rin dan Ring saling tatap sejenak, sebelum keduanya menggeleng bersamaan.

"Aku tak mau pertama!" ucap Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga gak mau yang pertama!" kata Ring sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah Miku.

Miku menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Begini saja, kita tentukan dengan _janken_. Yang kalah, akan mulai duluan. Gimana?" tanya Miku memberi usul.

"Baiklah," ucap keduanya menyanggupi.

Rin dan Ring saling berhadapan. Bersiap dengan posisi masing-masing untuk memulai _janken_. Suasana di antara keduanya terasa tegang.

Rin dan Ring mengangkat tangannya secara bersamaan dan bersiap mengeluarkan tangannya.

"_Janken_!" pekik Rin dan Ring bersamaan seraya mengeluarkan tangan mereka.

Rin mengeluarkan batu, Ring mengeluarkan kertas. Rin kalah.

"HUWAAAA~~~ AKU GAK MAU PERTAMA!" pekik Rin dengan air mata.

"BWAHAHAHAHA~~~" Ring hanya tertawa dengan tawa setannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah, sudah. Rin, sebaiknya kau mulai sepulang sekolah saja," ucap Miku.

"Gak mau! Aku gak mau _frontal_ sama si Kuning itu!" ucap Rin membantah.

"Rin, kau sendiri kuning 'loh," ucap Ring dengan wajah _sweatdwop_.

"Iya 'sih… Tapi, kenapa harus mulai sepulang sekolah?" tanya Rin dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Supaya cepat baikannya! Jadi, waktu rapat 'kan suasananya gak terlalu tegang kayak kemarin itu!" ucap Miku dengan wajah memerintah.

"Baiklah… Sepulang sekolah, akan kutemui…" ucap Rin pasrah.

"Siapa yang kau temui? Lui atau Len?" tanya Miku dengan senyum jahil.

"Uhh… Len…" jawab Rin dengan wajah merah.

"Yay! Kalau Len pasti berhasil! _Ganbatte_ Rin!" ucap Miku memberi semangat. Ring hanya mengangguk setuju saja.

"Ya sudah, ayo balik ke kelas. Bel udah mau bunyi 'nih," ucap Rin sembari menatap jam tangannya.

Ring dan Miku mengangguk setuju. Dan ketiganya pun kembali ke kelas mereka.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Saya ngetiknya ngebut 'loh! Sepertinya, rencana Lui dan Len sudah dimulai! Chapter selanjutnya, full RinLen! Mohon riviewnya. m(_ _)m


	8. Chapter 8: RinLen

Balasan review!

* * *

**Akane Machikana:**

Iya! Chapter ini full RinLen! Selamat menikmati! :)

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Iya, itu 'doang. Kalau lebih dari itu, bisa gawat… ( ._.)a

Heh? Lupa ultah sendiri? Kayaknya cuek banget 'deh sampe ultah sendiri lupa. –w-

Untuk jawaban itu, cek aja di dua chapter ini dan yang selanjutnya! :3

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan:**

Hahahaha~~ Kayaknya duo Shota itu lagi labil! *digiles.

Oke, saya lanjut! :)

* * *

**Guest:**

Romantis? Saya kira romancenya gak berasa. Makasih pujiannya. :)

* * *

**Chalice07:**

Gak apa-apa 'kok. Saya juga sering jadi silent reader. –w-v

Emang berhasil, 100% berhasil malah! XD

Pasti gak enak… Saya juga kasian sama Rin dan Ring yang dicuekin.

Oke, saya lanjut!

* * *

**FubukiAme47:**

Iya! Saya juga dukung hubungan mereka! X3

Oke, saya update!

* * *

Mari, kita langsung mulai!

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Bagi para siswa, bel ini adalah penyelamat mereka dari pelajaran yang bisa membuat otak mereka rusak secara perlahan. Tapi, bagi gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu itu, bel tersebut adalah bel pemanggil bencana.

Memang, biasanya ia juga menganggap kalau bel pulang adalah bel yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi kali ini, ia justru tak ingin bel pulang berbunyi. Karena itu adalah malapetaka baginya.

Mungkin berlebihan, tapi itulah yang dianggap oleh gadis _honeyblonde_ yang akrab disapa Rin itu.

Rin berjalan dengan kakunya menuju meja Len. Yah, kelas sudah sepi. Dan hanya ada ia dan Len saja di kelas. Waktu yang tepat untuk berkata _frontal_ 'kan?

"L-Len," panggil Rin dengan suara bergetar.

Len menatap Rin sejenak, menunggu Rin melanjutkan ucapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Rin yang mulai tenang. Walau, ia tak nyaman dengan tatapan Len yang terkesan dingin itu.

"Karena kau tak penting," jawab Len santai dan kembali membaca bukunya itu.

Rasanya, dada Rin seperti ditusuk jarum. Sakit.

"Apa… aku benar-benar tak penting bagimu?" tanya Rin pelan. Rasanya, air matanya ingin segera mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Walau, Rin menahan tangisnya itu.

"Iya," jawab Len tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya itu.

"Kalau aku tak penting, kenapa dulu kau selalu menggodaku?" tanya Rin dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja," jawabnya singkat.

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan, air mata mulai mengalir dari ujung matanya. Air mata yang sedari tadi selalu ditahan olehnya mengalir begitu saja. Tapi, Len belum bergerak dari posisinya.

Sebenarnya, Rin mengharapkan Len segera berdiri dan mengusap air matanya. Tapi, hal itu mustahil. Situasi sekarang saja masih terkesan canggung.

Di ruang kelas itu, hanya terdengar isakkan kecil dari Rin dan bunyi gesekkan kertas yang dibalik oleh Len.

"Jadi... kau menganggapku… mainan…?" tanya Rin berusaha menahan kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang sudah mulai meluap.

"Iya," jawabnya tanpa perasaan.

Rin kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Amarahnya sudah memuncak. Lebih baik, ia menuruti perkataan Miku. Bersikap _frontal_.

"Kau menganggapku mainan 'ya? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau selalu menggodaku? Mendekatiku?

Awalnya, aku memang selalu menganggapmu penganggu! Awalnya, aku memang menyukai Lui! Tapi, sikapmu yang sekarang justru menyadarkanku… Menyadarkanku akan perasaanku yang sebenarnya bukan untuk Lui… Tapi, untukmu…

Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa… Yang pasti, aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Kalau kau memang membenciku, bencilah aku. Kau tak perlu berbuat dingin pada anggota yang lain. Mereka khawatir padamu… Pikirkanlah…"

Rin terdiam setelah mengucapkan itu. Perasaannya sedikit lega setelah mengatakan semuanya. Ya, ia sudah mengatakan semuanya. Isi hatinya.

Suasana kembali hening. Rin kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan eratnya di samping tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Ia menunggu respon, respon dari Len.

'Sudahlah… Ia tak akan merespon… Sebaiknya, aku pulang,' batinnya dengan kecewa.

Rin menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah mejanya. Kedua tangannya mulai merapikan mejanya, membawa barang yang di atas meja ke dalam tasnya yang berwarna biru dengan sebuah gantungan berbentuk jeruk pada retsletingnya.

Rin terdiam sejenak. Ia bisa merasakan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan cukup erat. Meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Rin dengan nyamannya. Rin membeku di tempat.

Di kelas itu, hanya ada mereka berdua, dirinya dan Len. Rin yang masih belum percaya, menoleh ke sampingnya. Dan mendapati Len yang memeluknya. Entah apa, yang terjadi.

Wajah Rin mulai memerah tipis. Wajahnya juga terlihat panik. Baru pertama kali dirinya dipeluk oleh seorang pria dengan cukup erat kecuali dengan Kakaknya dan Ayahnya.

"L-Len…?" panggil Rin pelan dengan wajah yang memerah tipis.

Tapi, Len hanya diam tak menjawab panggilan Rin. Rin menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Lepaskan sekarang. Aku mau pulang," ucap Rin dengan tenang. Walaupun, ia masih mau dipeluk 'sih. Yah, sifat Rin 'kan rada _tsundere_.

"Gak mau," balasnya tanpa mengubah posisinya itu.

Rin memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalau ingin bermain, dengan cewek lain saja. Aku sudah malas menangis karena kau," ucap Rin dengan malas. Tapi, Len tak merespon.

Rin mendengus dengan kasar. Ia sudah capek menangis. Dan, kini ia memutuskan untuk melupakan Len. Tapi, kenapa sikapnya berubah lagi? Ingin mempermainkannya lagi? Maaf saja, Rin tak akan terpengaruh kali ini.

"Lepas, atau kau kuhajar," ancam Rin dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Wah, sepertinya Rin yang lama sudah balik 'ya?~" tanya Len dengan nada bermain-main.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah Len meminta jawaban atas perkataannya itu.

"Yah, Rin yang _tsundere_," jawab Len disertai senyum lebar.

Rasanya, Rin ingin segera menghajar pria ini setelah pelukannya lepas.

"Lepas," pinta Rin dengan wajah yang mengintimidasi. Tapi, yang didapat oleh Rin hanya gelengan dari pria di belakangnya itu.

Rin menghela nafas dengan kasar, kedua bola matanya kembali diputar dengan malas.

"Aku capek bermain denganmu. Sekarang, lepaskan aku. Dan kau bisa cari mainan yang lebih menarik dari aku. Oke?" Rin mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Gak mau. Aku maunya Rin," ucap Len dengan nada hampir datar. Rin kembali mendengus.

"Segitu menariknya 'ya, sampai kau tak mau melepaskanku?" tanya Rin dengan wajahnya yang terlihat malas untuk berdebat.

"Iya, kau sangat menarik," jawab Len cepat. Rin mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Lepas," pinta Rin lagi dengan nada malas.

"Gak. Kalau kulepas, kau pasti menghajarku," ucap Len memberi alasan yang sudah pasti dilakukan Rin.

"Heh, kau sudah tahu 'kan? Kalau begitu lepaskan!" ucap Rin dengan nada yang terdengar marah.

"Dibilang gak mau, keras kepala amat 'sih! Lagian, aku 'tuh dingin karena kau juga 'tahu!" ucap Len dengan nada meninggi.

"Karena aku? Emangnya, aku kenapa?" tanya Rin penasaran. Sepertinya, posisi mereka sudah tak menjadi masalah lagi untuk Rin.

"Karena kau selalu bersikap acuh padaku," jawab Len dengan nada datarnya. Rin mendengus setelah mendengar jawaban Len yang terdengar kekanakkan baginya.

"Itu karena aku bosan dijahili! Mengerti?" Rin meninggikan nada bicaranya, wajahnya terlihat marah kali ini.

"Aku juga bosan selalu diacuhkan olehmu. Karena itu, aku membalas perbuatanmu. Adil 'kan?" tanya Len dengan nada yang sama dengan nada bicara Rin sebelumnya.

"_Fine_! Maumu apa?" tanya Rin yang kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Pacaran sama Rin"

Hening. Rin tak bergeming. Begitupun dengan Len yang masih terdiam dengan posisinya itu.

Rin terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan memerah.

"Kau… mau… mempermainkanku lagi… 'ya?" tanya Rin dengan nada suara mirip bisikkan.

"Ngak, kali ini serius," jawab Len cepat dan tegas.

"Uh…" Rin hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil menimbang-nimbang kesungguhan Len padanya.

Len melonggarkan pelukkannya pada pinggul Rin. Rin bersiap kabur, setelah merasa kalau pelukkan Len mulai longgar.

Tapi, aksi Rin gagal. Karena setelah melepas pelukannya, Len langsung memutar tubuh Rin dan mendorongnya pelan hingga membuat Rin terduduk di kursinya.

"Kau tak mempercayaiku 'ya?" tanya Len serius dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat dengan Rin.

Dengan wajah agak memerah, Rin mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Len. Berikutnya, terdengar Len mendengus kesal akan jawaban Rin yang tak diharapkannya.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Len langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rin. Mereka berdua pun berciuman untuk beberapa saat. Tak lama setelahnya, Len melepaskan ciumannya.

"T-tadi…" Rin terdiam dengan wajah merah sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Ayo pulang! Kuantar kau ke apartemenmu!" ucap Len cepat sambil menyambar tas sekolah Rin dan meraih tangan Rin.

Rin merasa kaget, karena Len tiba-tiba langsung menariknya keluar kelas dan pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.

Len melakukan itu, agar Rin tak menghajarnya. Karena sudah mencuri _first kiss_ yang sangat berharga milik Rin.

* * *

Diluar kelas, terlihat Miku yang tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Rin dan Len yang keluar kelas tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

"Rencanaku berhasil!" ucapnya riang, dan berjalan keluar sekolah.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai! Ada typo 'gak? Mudah-mudahan gak ada. Oh ya, chapter selanjutnya RingLui. Tapi, ada MiKai dan RinLen sebagai slight. Mohon review? :3


	9. Chapter 9: RingLui

Oke, pertama balasan review!

* * *

**Kawaiine kaori ga login:**

Gak apa 'kok! Hp'nya gak apa 'tuh? O.o

Makasih pujiannya! :)

Mau cosu juga? Aku juga sampe gak jajan cuma buat nabung Q.Q

Iya, aku main Osu juga! Uname-ku, Allen Avadonia. :D

Iya 'nih, tugas juga lagi numpuk… -.-

Oke, saya lanjut!

* * *

**RoraChaa:**

Gomen lama, tapi saya tetap update 'kok. :)

* * *

**Chalice07:**

Iya, jadi mirip Rinto. Tapi, versi lainnya (?).

Yup, tsundere itu tak baik! Tapi, saya sendiri sering dibilang tsundere sama temen saya… -.-a

Sepertinya begitu… Rin jadi mirip monster jeruk kalau marah! XD

Iya, nge-jleb banget! Kalau bisa, saya juga mau ngegantiin Rin… Sayangnya gak bisa… -.-a

Gak apa, makasih reviewnya! XD

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan:**

Hieee?~ Deg-deg'an? Kurang frontal?!

Oke, bagus kalau gak ada typo.

Saya update!

* * *

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana:**

Kalau bisa gampar, silahkan gampar aja… -.-

Iya, mereka berdua pacaran! Umm…. Sebenarnya Len dingin karena rencananya dengan Lui. Miku hanya mencoba membantu saja! :D

Arigatou kembali. :)

* * *

**Kuro 'kaito' Neko:**

Yo juga!

Iya, waktu itu lagi ada pulsa jadi sekalian cepet update-nya!

Yah kira-kira begitu…

Miku ngintipnya dari depan kelas , saya update!

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Bel pertanda istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kantin sudah dipenuhi oleh ratusan siswa-siswi yang datang untuk makan atau sekedar mengobrol.

Gadis berambut biru langit semata kaki itu terlihat sedang mengintip dari daun pintu sebuah kelas. Ya, gadis itu tengah mengintip keadaan 'teman senasibnya'. Mungkin, 'teman senasibnya' lebih beruntung darinya.

Gadis itu, Ring Suzune. Tengah melihat ke dalam kelas yang hanya ada tiga murid SMP dan satu murid SMA. Sepertinya seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas itu pergi ke kantin semuanya.

Yang Ring lihat adalah, gadis berambut _teal_ panjang yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan pria berambut biru laut, dan sepasang berambut _honeyblonde_ yang sedang suap-suapan dengan mesranya. Ring sedikit iri.

Ia ingin bersenda gurau. Ia ingin suap-suapan seperti 'teman senasib' yang lebih beruntung darinya itu. Sangat ingin. Tapi, hal itu tak mungkin. Karena pria yang diharapkannya, justru menjauh darinya.

Ring menghela nafas berat. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Yah, melihat adegan 'mesra' di depan mata dengan situasi hati yang buruk, akan memperburuk _mood_ Ring hari ini. Bisa-bisa, seorang siswa akan kena _harisen_nya, jika cari masalah dengan Ring yang sedang galau itu.

* * *

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Ring hanya melamun. Tak ada satu pun pelajaran yang masuk ke otaknya

Rin berhasil. Maka, ia juga harus berhasil. Walau, perjuangannya cukup sulit. Yah, selama ini, Lui 'kan tak pernah bersikap dingin padanya.

Ring berusaha memikirkan jalan agar Lui mau mendengarkannya. Mungkin, ia akan mencoba usulan Miku jika mendesak. Untuk sementara, ia akan menggunakan jalannya sendiri.

'Rin sudah melakukannya sepulang sekolah kemarin… Sebaiknya, aku juga segera melakukannya. Um… Sepulang sekolah saja 'deh. Hari ini 'kan Lui ada eskul musik, pasti pulangnya sore,' batin Ring sambil melamun.

Ring beruntung, karena selama ia melamun, sang Guru tak menyadarinya karena sibuk menerangkan.

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi, disusul oleh teriakkan bahagia dari para siswa-siswi karena penderitaan mereka telah selesai. Yah, bagi Ring, penderitaannya baru dimulai sekarang.

Tak lama setelah bel berbunyi, kelas Ring langsung kosong. Tak kosong sepenuhnya 'sih. Masih ada dirinya dan Lui yang sibuk memainkan gitarnya.

Sebenarnya, Ring sempat diajak pulang bareng dengan Kiku. Tapi, Ring menolaknya. Untungnya, Kiku tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Ring berjalan dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya dan ia berjalan dengan sangat kaku. Tangan kanannya menggaruk dengan gugup belakang kepalanya.

'Semoga gak dicuekin lagi…' pikir Ring penuh harap.

Ring menelan ludahnya. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan. Kedua alisnya bertaut dengan gugup.

"L-Lui…" panggil Ring.

Lui sama sekali tak bergeming dari posisinya. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tak menoleh pada Ring yang memanggilnya. Ring menghela nafas pasrah.

"Payah! Kau menyebalkan tahu!" pekik Ring dengan wajah sebal. Empat siku muncul di kepalanya. Ia sudah benar-benar sebal sekarang.

"Siapa yang mulai duluan 'hah?"

Ring tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Lui yang bernada datar. Tapi, pandangan matanya ke Ring terbilang tajam. Ring menelan ludahnya kembali.

"M-memangnya siapa?"

Lui tak menjawab. Ring masih terdiam menunggu jawaban Lui. Tapi, Lui sama sekali tak menjawab. Bahkan, Lui kembali sibuk memainkan gitarnya.

"Hei, siapa?!" tanya Ring yang mulai naik pitam. Ia menggebrak meja di depan Lui saat ia mengucapkan kalimat yang bernada tinggi itu.

"Cih, kau yang mulai. Jadi, adil 'kan?"

Ring terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Memangnya, apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Ring sambil menatap Lui dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit. Alisnya saling bertaut dengan heran.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

Ring melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia berpikir sejenak. Apa yang dilakukannya? Sepertinya, Ring benar-benar tak ingat.

"Kau menyebalkan," ucap Ring ketus.

Ring sudah muak. Ia benar-benar tak ingat, akan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Lui. Ia yang lupa, atau ia tak menyadari kelakuannya itu?

"Ya, aku menyebalkan,"

Mendengar jawaban Lui yang seakan tak peduli, membuat Ring makin naik pitam.

Ring mengeluarkan _harisen_ besar yang terbuat dari kertas gambar A3 yang didapatkannya saat pelajaran seni. Ring mengibaskan _harisen_ besar miliknya ke tangannya sebentar. Sebelum, ia mulai melayangkan _harisen_nya ke arah Lui.

_PLAK_

Dan _harisen_ milik Ring, tepat mengenai pipi Lui. Wajah Ring sudah terlihat sangat marah sekarang. Terlihat sedikit air mata di sudut matanya. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut benjadi satu.

"He, lihat? Kau cewek yang kasar."

Lui mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu dengan sneyum miring. Ring semakin marah. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha agar _harisen_nya tak melayang lagi ke arah Lui.

"Ya, aku memang cewek yang kasar! Tapi, aku tetaplah wanita! Setidaknya hargai itu! Hibiki Lui!"

Ring berteriak dengan kencangnya disertai air matanya yang mengalir itu.

"Aku bisa saja menghargaimu sebagai wanita. Tapi, apa kau juga bisa menghargaiku sebagai seorang lelaki?"

Lui bertanya dengan tampang serius, tanpa mempedulikan pipinya yang memerah akibat tebasan _harisen_ dari Ring.

Ring memasang tampang bingung. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menghapus sisa air matanya. Ring kembali menunjukkan wajah tegas miliknya.

"Aku sudah menghargaimu sebagai lelaki 'kok."

Ring mengucapkannya dengan nada mantap. Meski, dalam hati ia ragu dengan jawabannya.

Lui hanya memandang Ring dengan datar. Perlahan, Lui mulai bangun dari kursinya. Ia sedikit menengadah untuk menatap Ring yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau rasakan saat berada di dekatku?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Lui barusan, sukses membuat Ring merona. Ring sedikit bingung dan ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Lui.

"_See_, kau sama sekali tak menghargaiku."

Lui mengucapkan itu dengan nada sinis. Ia kembali ke posisinya semula, duduk di kursi dengan gitar di pangkuannya.

Ring menunduk. Raut wajahnya seakan menunjukkan kalau ia sedang bimbang. Ia sudah mencoba dengan caranya, tapi hasilnya gagal. Apa ia harus melakukan yang disarankan oleh Miku?

Ring menghembuskan nafas dengan cukup keras. Ia akan melakukannya. Demi hubungannya dengan pria di hadapannya itu.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi!"

Mendengar ucapan Ring, Lui sedikit menoleh ke arah Ring. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Lui.

Lui segera bangkit berdiri dan menatap Ring. Mencoba menunggu Ring untuk mengatakan jawabannya itu.

"Yang kurasakan… perasaan nyaman, hangat dan lega."

"Hanya itu?"

Lui seakan tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ring. Ia sangat mengharapkan, kalau Ring akan mengatakan perasaannya saat itu juga.

"Uh… Sisanya sulit dijelaskan!" Ring memekik dengan keras. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang kepalanya dan mulai mengacak rambut biru mudanya. Pipinya sedikit merona.

"Apa susahnya jujur?"

"Sangat susah! Mengatakan _'SUKI DAISUKI'_ pada orang yang disukai itu sangat SUSAH, LUI!"

Ring meneriakkannya dengan lantang. Tanpa menyadari, kalau ia sudah mengatakan semuanya. Lui hanya tersenyum simpul, yang diikuti oleh kekehan kecil.

Ring memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Beberapa detik yang lalu, Lui bersikap dingin. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Lui sudah bersikap seperti biasa. Memangnya, ada yang aneh?

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Ring dengan tampang heran. Lui menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Ring sebentar.

"Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu, Ring."

Mendengar yang dikatakan oleh Lui, wajah Ring langsung memanas. Pasti ia mengatakan perasaanya tanpa sadar. Yah, terbawa emosi 'gitu.

"Yang tadi, kau serius 'kan?"

Lui mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah Ring terdiam cukup lama. Ia memandang Ring dengan serius.

"Yah… Kira-kira begitu…" Ring mengatakannya dengan bola mata yang mengarah entah ke mana. Sepertinya, saat ini Ring sangat menghindari kontak mata dengan Lui.

"Tatap aku." Lui memegang kedua pipi Ring dan membuatnya menatap Lui dengan paksa. Kalau tidak begitu, Ring pasti tidak akan mau menatapnya.

Ring hanya diam membatu dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Jarang sekali, seorang Ring yang terkenal 'ganas', menunjukkan wajah merah merona seperti itu.

Lui terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ekspresi Ring yang memerah itu. Ring hanya mengeryitkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat Lui yang terkekeh itu.

"Apa yang lucu?" Ring menanyakannya dengan ekspresi marah yang dilengkapi oleh semburat merah.

Lui kembali terkekeh. Jarang sekali, dia bisa mengerjai Ring sepuas itu.

"Kau. Kau yang lucu, Ring."

Mendengar jawaban Lui, Ring kembali memerah. Bola matanya mulai mengarah ke arah lain. Yah, menghindari tatapan dari Lui.

"Oh, ayolah… Kau tak perlu semarah itu 'kan? Aku hanya mencoba untuk membalas perbuatanmu saja!"

Ring menoleh ke arah Lui setelah mendengar ucapan Lui yang terkesan bermain-main itu. Ekspresi Ring sangat marah kali ini. Yah, dikerjain. Siapa coba yang mau?

"Kau mempermainkanku?" tanya Ring dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Lui membalasnya dengan anggukkan yang disertai oleh senyum lebarnya.

"Yup! Itu balasannya, karena kau sudah nyuekin aku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Ring langsung cemberut. Oh ayolah, ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani mempermainkannya. Bahkan, Ring menangis tadi!

"Kau keterlaluan, Lui," desis Ring dengan tampang sebal. Lui hanya tertawa mendengar balasan Ring itu.

"Oke, aku keterlaluan. Tapi, kalau tidak begitu, kau tak akan pernah mau mengakui perasaanmu 'kan?" tebak Lui. Ring hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk mengiyakan tebakan Lui.

"Yah… walaupun kau pendek dan _shota_. Tapi, kau tetap keren 'kok!" ucap Ring sejujur-jujurnya disertai senyum lebar yang menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku tahu, aku pendek. Tapi, aku gak _SHOTA_. Setidaknya, Len lebih _shota_ dibandingkan aku!" bela Lui tak terima dengan pernyataan Ring yang mengatakan kalau ia _'shota'_.

"Iya aja 'deh," balas Ring dengan tampang malas.

Lui menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah Ring. Sebelum ia menyeringai lebar. Untung, Ring tak menyadarinya. Karena Ring menoleh ke arah lain.

"Ring, kita pacaran 'kan?"

Ring tersentak. Wajah gadis yang terkenal keganasannya itu pun memerah sempurna. Ring menoleh ke arah Lui sembari menggaruk pelipisnya dengan gugup.

"Sepertinya… begitu…" jawab Ring dengan kurang yakin.

Lui mengangguk paham. Ring hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang masih merah.

Dagu Ring diangkat sedikit dengan Lui. Hingga, sebuah ciuman singkat terjadi dalam beberapa detik setelahnya.

Ring berdiri mematung, setelah Lui menjauhkan wajahnya itu. Ring masih cengo dengan wajah yang merah sempurna.

"Lui! Itu_ first kiss_-ku, _BAKA_!" teriak Ring dengan wajah kesal dan tak lupa, semburat merah di pipinya itu.

"Waw, berarti aku beruntung," balas Lui santai.

Ring mendengus kesal. Ia sudah dipermainkan. Dan sekarang, ciuman pertamanya sudah diambil.

"Kau menyebalkan," ucap Ring dengan wajah cemberut yang terbilang lucu.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama beberapa kali Ring. Dan aku sudah tahu, kalau aku menyebalkan," balas Lui dengan senyum miring.

"Huh! Kubantai nanti!" ancam Ring sambil memegang erat _harisen _besar miliknya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, kau tak akan menghajarku," ucap Lui dengan sanyum menantang. Ring kembali menunjukkan wajah cemberut.

"Ya sudah 'deh… Pulang 'yuk… Udah sore 'nih…" pinta Ring sambil menoleh ke arah jendela kelas yang menunjukkan warna langit yang sudah kemerahan.

Lui hanya mengangguk setuju. Lalu menggandeng tangan Ring dan menariknya keluar kelas. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sebenarnya, di depan kelas, ada Miku yang sedari tadi melihat adegan Lui dan Ring. Yah, Miku hanya memastikan kalau Ring akan berhasil. Sama halnya dengan Rin kemarin.

Karena Ring sudah berhasil, Miku pun tersenyum cerah dan langsung cabut dari sekolah sebelum malam tiba.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Di taman belakang sekolah, terlihat dua pemuda yang tengah sibuk berdiskusi dengan wajah serius yang kadang terlihat sedih atau galau.

Mereka berbincang sembari mencoret-coret kertas yang dibawa oleh pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ itu dengan pulpen yang dibawa pemuda berambut oranye.

"Kalau begini, mereka gak akan ngaku!" ucap si oranye atau Lui dengan nada marah. Si _honeyblonde_ atau Len hanya menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa? Dari tadi, kita belum menemukan satu pun ide untuk membuat Rin dan Ring mengakui perasaan mereka," ucap Len dengan tampang putus asa.

Yah, mereka sudah berdiskusi selama 3 jam setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dan kini, langit mulai berwarna kemerahan.

Lui berpikir kembali, begitupun dengan Len. Mereka ingin segera pulang sebelum malam tiba.

Tak lama setelah keduanya terdiam, Lui mendapatkan sebuah strategi yang menurutnya bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita balas perbuatan mereka?"

Len berpikir sejenak. Membalas perbuatan mereka. Berarti, ia harus berlaku cuek dan tak peduli dengan Rin yang sudah nyuekin dirinya itu.

"Hm… Boleh 'deh," balas Len dengan senyum lebar.

"Berarti, masalah selesai! Kita pulang sekarang!" pekik Lui sembari meregangkan otot tangannya dan berdiri dari posisinya.

Mereka pun segera merapikan alat tulis mereka ke dalam tasnya masing-masing, dan segera beranjak meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**A/N:** Yo minna! Kali ini, saya buat omakenya sebelum Lui dan Len merubah sikap mereka. Mungkin agak aneh, tapi cuma itu yang bisa saya pikirkan. Oke, boleh minta reviewnya? :D


	10. Chapter 10: Second Meeting

Balasan review!

* * *

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana:**

Boleh 'kok! Silahkan saja!

Ada 'kok. Chapter depan KaitoMiku.

Hahaha~ Tapi, itu kenyataannya! Lui itu shota~~!

Oke, terima kasih atas reviewnya, Hana-san! :D

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Oh, begitu… Oke, terima kasih atas pembenarannya, Kaito-kun!

Iya 'nih! Author aja gak dapet PJ dari 'tuh dua chara! -3-

Iya, arigatou review dan pembenarannya! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Sekarang, apartemen milik gadis penyuka jeruk itu sedang penuh. Ya, dipenuhi oleh para siswa-siswi kelompok X-Vocaloid yang 'agak miring'.

Seperti biasa, terjadi sebuah 'pertengkaran kecil' antara beberapa orang. Contohnya, Meiko dan Akaito. Ada juga yang sedang bermesraan. Contohnya, banyak banget! Rin dan Len, Miku dan Kaito, Kiku dan Taito.

Oh ya, khusus Rin dan Len, mereka bermesraannya di dapur. Kenapa? Karena Len diminta oleh anggota yang lain untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Toh, mereka baru pulang sekolah dan langsung menuju apartemen Rin.

Tak lama kemudian, meja bundar yang berada di ruang tamu sudah dipenuhi oleh piring-piring makanan. Tentunya, piring-piring itu langsung diperebutkan oleh para manusia yang berada di situ. Rasanya, perut mereka sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi dan minta diisi sedari tadi.

Sungguh, pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Rin dan Len suap-suapan, masih normal. Miku dan Kaito juga suap-suapan, masih normal. Ring dan Lui suap-suapan juga, masih normal. Meiko dan Akaito, lomba becepet-cepet makan, 'agak miring'. Kiku dan Taito makan dengan suasana suram, masih mending 'lah. Luka dan Gakupo makan dengan perang 'kecil' di antara keduanya, mending. Gumi dan Gumiya saling berbagi sayur-mayur, masih aman. Lenka dan Rinto makan dengan tenang, sangat normal.

Yah, sepertinya setelah ini mereka akan beres-beres apartemen Rin. Karena kamar apartemen itu sudah sangat kotor akibat Meiko dan Akaito yang makannya berantakan.

* * *

Mereka semua tengah terkapar karena lelah. Peluh menuruni kening mereka. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Sungguh sial hari mereka. Tadinya, mau ngomongin soal _project_. Malah harus bersihin apartemen Rin. Si pemilik apartemen 'sih untung-untung aja!

"MINUM!~" pekik Meiko yang udah kehabisan tenaga. Rin melenguh sejenak sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya, kita langsung mulai saja pembicaraan kita! Kalau begini terus, kita gak bakalan mulai-mulai!" ucap Kaito sambil menggebrak meja bundar itu. Padahal, ia masih lelah setelah beres-beres itu.

Semuanya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai mengelilingi meja bundar yang berukuran cukup lebar itu. Setidaknya, mereka ber-enam belas cukup untuk mengelilingi meja bundar itu. 'kok jadi mirip konfrensi 'ya?

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai rapat kedua kita," ucap Miku memberi kata sambutan dengan gaya formal, yang disambut tepuk tangan para peserta yang lain.

"Kali ini, kita mau bahas tentang lagu yang akan kita bawakan nanti," kata Kaito memberi tema pada pertemuan kali ini. Yang lain hanya manggut-manggut aja.

"_Nee_, kostumya sudah jadi?" tanya Rin sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Sudah. Kami akan membuat kostumnya dengan bantuan Rinto, untuk beberapa peralatannya. Sisanya, aku dan Kaito yang kerjakan," jelas Miku. Yang lain kembali menganggukkan kepalanya serempak.

"Ada yang punya usul mengenai lagu?" tanya Kaito.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyanyi secara berpasangan? Dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah untuk membagi-bagi lagu yang akan dibawakan oleh tiap pasangan 'kan?" usul Ring dengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat.

Miku dan Kaito saling pandang sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan usulan Ring. Hingga keduanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Soal pembagian pasangan, kita samakan dengan pasangan dalam pembagian tugas kemarin. Setuju?" tanya Miku mengedarkan pandangannya ke yang lain.

Anggota yang lain terlihat sedang membicarakannya untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum Luka mengangkat tangannya. Miku pun menunjuk Luka dan mempersilahkannya untuk bicara.

"Aku, Gumi, Gakupo dan Gumiya 'kan baru bergabung. Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanyanya. Ah, sepertinya soal anggota baru itu belum dibahas sama sekali.

"Mudah saja, kau dengan Gakupo, Gumi dengan Gumiya," jawab Kaito acuh tak acuh.

Luka langsung bermuka masam _plus_ horor. Gumi 'sih cuma menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar gembira. Gumi 'kan suka Gumiya.

"Kenapa aku harus dengan si BaKamui?!" tanya Luka sambil menunjuk Gakupo yang bertampang sama dengan Gumi.

"Soalnya, kalau Gumi dengan Gakupo jadi aneh," jawab Miku dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Luka hanya berdecih dengan beberapa garis merah di pipinya. Ah, _tsundere_ 'toh.

"Oke, sekarang kita adakan pembicaraan dengan pasangan masing-masing 'ya!"

* * *

**Shot 1: Miku-Kaito.**

Mereka berdua memilih untuk membicarakan tentang lagu itu di atas sofa panjang. Soalnya, tempat lain sudah penuh. Untung, kamar apartemen Rin cukup luas.

Miku menuliskan banyak lagu di buku tulis yang dibawanya. Sementara Kaito, makan es krim dengan khidmatnya di samping Miku.

Selesai menulis, Miku langsung menyodorkan buku tulisnya ke hadapan Kaito. Sukses membuat Kaito kaget karena Miku menyodorkannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau pilih saja mana yang kau suka," ucap Miku dengan senyum lebar.

Kaito memperhatikan buku itu sejenak sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Miku yang masih tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Aku lebih suka kau," jawab Kaito dengan wajah datar.

Miku langsung _blushing_. Gadis itu memukul pelan pundak Kaito membuat yang dipukul sedikit meringis.

"Aku serius!" ucap Miku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Iya-iya. _Onaji Youni_ 'deh," jawab Kaito dengan senyum miring.

Miku manggut-manggut setuju saja. Toh, dia menyerahkan semua pilihan ke Kaito.

_Shot_ satu telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sedikit gombalan yang dikeluarkan Kaito. Suasana masih terkendali.

* * *

**Shot 2: Rin-Len.**

Pasangan pecinta buah ini lebih memilih untuk berunding di dalam kamar Rin. Kenapa? Di ruang depan sudah penuh. Jadi, jangan berpikiran macam-macam.

Rin membuka _folder_ miliknya di dalam _notebook_nya. Len memperhatikannya dari samping.

Setelah membuka _folder_ musik miliknya, Rin langsung memutar layar _notebook_nya ke arah Len, agar Len bisa memilih musik yang ada di sana.

Len memperhatikannya satu persatu, sebelum ia kembali menoleh ke arah Rin dengan pandangan aneh.

"Sebanyak ini?" tanya Len tak percaya. Soalnya, jumlah lagu yang berada di _folder_ itu sekitar lima ratusan.

"Pilih satu saja," jawab Rin dengan senyum simpul. Len menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar.

Len kembali melihat-lihat satu persatu lagu yang berada di layar _notebook_ Rin. Jujur saja, matanya agak perih melihat lagu sebanyak itu.

Len kembali menegakkan tubuhnya . lalu menoleh ke arah Rin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya Rin dengan wajah berbinar. Len mengangguk senang.

"_Cinderella ~Another Story~_," jawab Len dengan wajah senang.

"Waw! Itu 'kan lagu kesukaanku! Langsung latihan 'yuk!" ajak Rin. Len mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Oke, _shot_ dua sudah menemukan lagunya dan mereka langsung latihan. Suasana di sana sangat terkendali.

* * *

**Shot 3: Kiku-Taito.**

Nah, pasangan _yandere_ kali ini lebih memilih untuk berunding di pojok ruangan. Beberapa benda tajam yang biasa dipakai saat sedang operasi berada di sekitar mereka.

Kiku 'sih cuek-cuek saja. Tapi, Taito yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya yang berwarna ungu gelap itu sambil memainkan pisau daging di tangannya yang lain.

"Taito-_kun_, sudah selesai belum?" tanya Kiku dengan nada bosan.

"Sebentar lagi," balas Taito masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya itu.

"Emang, kau nulis lirik lagu apa 'sih?" tanya Kiku penasaran. Soalnya, tadi Taito cuma bilang mau ngetik lirik lagu di ponselnya supaya gak lupa. Tapi, gak bilang nulis lirik lagu apa.

"_Trick And Treat_," jawab Taito masih sibuk mengetik di ponselnya.

"Oh! Bagus 'tuh! Lanjutkan!" balas Kiku riang. Sepertinya, Taito sengaja memilih lagu _Trick And Treat_ yang mengandung unsur pembunuhan dan cocok dengan _image_ dirinya dan Kiku yang agak _yandere_.

_Shot_ tiga sudah menemukan lagu yang dipilihnya. Tapi, agak serem juga melihat pasangan _yandere_ yang membawakan lagu riang dengan adegan pembunuhan. Setidaknya, suasana di _shot_ tiga masih aman.

* * *

**Shot 4: Ring-Lui**

Kali ini, keduanya memilih untuk berunding di balkon kamar apartemen Rin. Sungguh suasana yang romantis 'kan?

Lui sibuk memainkan gitarnya untuk mencari-cari nada yang pas. Ring sibuk mengibaskan kipasnya ke tangannya yang lain sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Lui, udah ketemu belum lagunya?" tanya Ring bosan. Toh, sedari tadi tak melakukan apapun.

"Udah," jawab Lui singkat.

Ring langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berpindah ke sebelah Lui yang masih sibuk memainkan gitarnya itu.

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Ring semangat.

"_Sweet Magic_," jawab Lui sedikit menoleh ke arah Ring dengan senyum tipis. Ring menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

Ring pun mulai mengeluarkan ponsel biru mudanya dari saku roknya dan mencari lirik lagu yang dimaksud. Tapi, ia tak menemukannya di internet, sama sekali tak ada.

"Kok' gak ada?" tanya Ring bingung. Lui terkekeh pelan.

"Itu lagu buatanku sendiri. Liriknya ada di buku itu," ucap Lui menunjuk sebuah buku berwarna merah yang berada di hadapan keduanya. Ring langsung saja mengambilnya dan membuka halaman di mana lirik itu berada.

Keduanya pun mulai latihan dengan Lui yang memainkan gitar dan Ring yang menyanyi.

_Shot_ empat, sangat aman dan tentram.

* * *

**Shot 5: Rinto-Lenka**

Rinto duduk di kursi meja makan dengan Lenka di hadapannya. Mereka terpaksa berunding di meja makan, karena tempat lain sudah penuh.

Karena Rinto jarang mendengarkan lagu, dia menyerahkan seluruh pilihan lagu ke Lenka. Jadi, Lenka sibuk sendiri mencari lagu yang akan mereka berdua bawakan.

Lenka menghela nafas sejenak, membuat Rinto menatapnya heran sesaat.

"Kenapa menghela nafas?" tanya Rinto heran. Lenka menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Lenka sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas? Kau lelah, atau apa?" tanya Rinto lebih jelas lagi. Lenka berpikir sejenak.

"Gak apa, cuma pengen menghela nafas aja," jawab Lenka dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Rinto hanya angkat bahu saja saat mendengar jawaban Lenka. Hingga ia teringat akan suatu lagu yang dulu pernah di _cover_ dirinya dan Rin. Oh ya, dulu Rinto sering meng-_cover_ lagu _anime_ atas suruhan Rin.

Rinto membuka tas ransel yang dibawanya membuat Lenka menatapnya heran. Rinto mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Lalu, membuka sebuah halaman, di mana tertulis sebuah lirik lagu.

"Bagaimana kalau lagu ini?" tanya Rinto menunjuk judul lagu tersebut. Lenka memperhatikannya sejenak, sebelum ia mulai tersenyum cerah.

"_Yakusoku no Hana_. Boleh! Sepertinya, lagunya bagus!" ucap Lenka riang. Entah kenapa, Rinto sedikit memerah saat melihat senyum Lenka.

Sepertinya, muncul perasaan di antara _shot_ lima ini. Yah, secara keseluruhan, mereka memang bukan pasangan kekasih 'sih. Jadi, wajar saja kalau Rinto menyukai Lenka 'kan? Oke, keadaan di _shot_ lima aman terkendali.

* * *

**Shot 6: Meiko-Akaito.**

Kita beralih ke pasangan merah yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Ya, sebuah 'pertengkaran kecil' masih terjadi di antara keduanya. Dengan Meiko yang menarik syal merah milik Akaito hingga wajahnya biru.

"M-Mei…ko… l-lagu..n-nya…"

"Ah, iya. Hampir lupa dengan lagunya," ucap Meiko dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Meiko pun melepaskan tangannya dari syal merah Akaito dan duduk kembali di lantai. Oh ya, mereka memilih untuk berunding di ruang tamu bagian tengah.

"Kau ada _request_?" tanya Akaito sambil bertopang dagu pada meja bundar di depannya. Meiko berpikir sejenak.

"Umm… Lagu duet 'ya…?" gumam Meiko pelan dengan pandangan yang terarah ke langit-langit apartemen. Akaito menghela nafas sejenak.

"Lagu duet. Dinyanyikan oleh cewek dan cowok. Berarti, temanya percintaan 'kan?" kata Akaito asal.

Meiko menoleh ke arah Akaito dengan wajah datar, tapi ada beberapa garis merah di pipinya. Owh… _tsundere_ juga 'toh.

"Kenapa harus percintaan?" tanya Meiko dengan datarnya.

"Karena yang lain pasti akan milih begitu," jawab Akaito sekenanya.

"_Karakuri Burst_?" usul Meiko dengan _smirk_. Akaito langsung memandangnya horor dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Gak! Kenapa harus bunuh-bunuhan? Kita 'kan gak _yandere_ kayak Taito dan Kiku!" bantah Akaito.

"Ya udah, ada usul gak 'nih?" tanya Meiko malas.

" Um… _Magnet_?"

_DUAGH_

"_ITAI_!"

Akaito mendapatkan 'tinju cinta' dari Meiko akibat usulannya itu. Lagu _Magnet_, di mana ada cerita cinta terlarang. Tentunya, Meiko menolak mentah-mentah tentang lagu yang _vulgar_ seperti itu.

"Yang lain!" perintah Meiko dengan _mode demon_.

"Uh… _When Love End's For The First Time_?" usul Akaito. Meiko menimbang-nimbang tentang lagu itu. Ia pun mengangguk setuju.

_Shot_ enam, perang hampir pecah. Tapi, berhasil teratasi. Masalah perundingan pun berhasil. Keadaan 'sedikit' terkendali.

* * *

**Shot 7: Gumi-Gumiya.**

Gumi sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan Gumiya, sibuk memainkan _notebook_ yang dibawanya. Keduanya sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Tapi, mereka sama-sama mencari lagu untuk _performance_ mereka nanti. Oh ya, mereka ada di sofa dekat pintu menuju balkon.

Gumiya menghentikan gerakkan _mouse_nya dan memandang layar di hadapannya dengan senyum simpul. Gumi pun menoleh dan melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gumi heran. Gumiya pun menoleh padanya dan menunjukkan senyum simpul yang membuat Gumi salah tingkah langsung.

"Aku sudah menemukan lagunya," jawab Gumiya dengan senyum yang membuat Gumi hampir _nosebleed_. Oke, sepertinya berlebihan.

"A-apa judulnya?" tanya Gumi masih dengan wajah merahnya.

"_Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life_," jawab Gumiya dengan wajah senang karena sudah menemukan lagunya.

"B-boleh!" teriak Gumi semangat.

Sepertinya, _shot_ tujuh baik-baik saja. Walaupun hampir saja Gumi _nosebleed_. Setidaknya, suasana di sana aman terkendali.

* * *

**Shot 8: Luka-Gakupo.**

Luka menarik rambut panjang Gakupo ke dapur. Karena seluruh sisi apartemen sudah terisi, jadi mereka memilih di dapur, daripada di kamar mandi.

"Nah, kau mau lagu apa?" tanya Luka dengan wajah sinis. Gakupo nyengir lebar.

"_Cendrillon_!" usul Gakupo dengan wajah riang. Luka masang wajah horor. Lalu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"_Magnet_!" usul Gakupo lagi. Kali ini, aura _dark_ langsung menjadi _backrourd_ Luka. Tentunya, Luka menggeleng.

"Pilih yang lebih waras, _Baka_!" perintah Luka layaknya seorang atasan.

"Buh… Aku 'kan maunya yang ada 'gitu-gitunya'," ucap Gakupo dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Cih, aku menolak!" ucap Luka dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Gakupo 'sih cuma nyengir lebar saja.

"Luka-_sama_, hari ini kau pakai celana dalam warna apa?" tanya Gakupo dengan wajah mesumnya.

"_Go google it_!" ucap Luka acuh tak acuk sambil memainkan ponsel merah mudanya.

"Ew!~ Luka-_sama_ _tsundere_!" goda Gakupo. Luka memandang Gakupo dengan _deathglare_.

"_Shut up, Baka_!" ucap Luka dengan nada marah. Gakupo 'sih cuek saja.

"Jadi, Luka-_sama_ mau lagu apa?" tanya Gakupo dengan senyum lebarnya.

"_Google Re Kasu_," jawab Luka. Gakupo hanya manggut-manggut saja. Daripada kena gamparan tuna Luka.

_Shot_ delapan atau yang terakhir, hampir terjadi pertumpahan darah, jika saja Gakupo tetap menggoda Luka. Untungnya, tidak. Keadaan cukup aman.

* * *

Setelah selesai merundingkan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Mereka pun kembali bertemu di ruang tengah sambil mengelilingi meja bundar besar.

Miku segera mendata apa saja lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan, mencegah kesamaan lagu.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Mulai besok, mereka akan memulai latihan dengan pasangan masing-masing! Kira-kira, bagaimana 'ya latihan mereka?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Yatta! Chapter ini selesai! Chapter depan mengenai latihan! Kita akan mulai dari shot 1! Oke, terimakasih untuk yang sudah meriview dan membaca. Saran dan kritik diterima. :D


End file.
